Angels and Demons
by BNWill09
Summary: Team Urameshi has been out for three years. What happens when a treaty with the heavens causes them to come out of retirement? What new chapter awaits for two certain demons? HieiOC and KuramaOC. I suck at summaries ;  just read!
1. New Alliance

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho….just my Ocs…so yeah enjoy!

New Alliance

What was once the famous Team Urameshi now sat in Koenma's office. It had been almost three years since the boys were let go. Peace was restored and their job was finished. Kuwabara was going to a small college and now officially seeing Yukina. Kurama, Yuske, and Hiei ruled lands in the Makai. Kieko and Yuske finally tied the knot about three months ago. Genkai passed on a month before their wedding. No matter how much Yuske denied it, it broke his heart that she wasn't there on the big day. She did; however, leave him her estate. Which is where he and Keiko now lived. She was going to school, hoping to major in business. (sounds like her) Even though they all had their lives and duties they still remained close. After all they had been through, they couldn't just forget about each other. They had frequent parties and sleep overs. Even training sessions…you know…just in case. Well, that's what Yuske told his wife. To the boys, it was a way to keep a part of their connection to what used to be. They still needed to be strong. They would have families to protect and they have lands to rule.

"Ok binky breath," Yuske warned, "this had better be important. My wife is still in bed and I'm not there with her. Speak."

Koenma nodded. He didn't want to piss of the now-lord. "Well, I need a favor. We recently made a treaty with the Heavens…at last."

"Really? What sparked this up?" Kurama asked. They had been attempting this for centuries. But of course angels and demons…well go figure. They didn't want a war to start over riots and protests.

"Well, they need a favor and I told them we would help them and do the best of our ability."

"Spit it out already." Hiei growled.

"Well, they seem to have a problem. Twins are rare when it comes to angels. And a certain pair of twins has them nervous."

"Certain pair?" Kuwabara spoke…and it was a smart comment.

"Yes. It seems as though the descendants of Gabriel are twins and they are fixing to phase."

"What do you mean by 'phase'?" Koenma now had Hiei's attention.

"When an angels are born they have no powers or wings. They seem almost human. When they turn twenty-one, they phase, or as some would say ascend. They get powers and soon after their wings. It is a very painful process and until they know how to fight and contain their powers, they could be used for evil and dangerous purposes."

"So…what do we do?" Kuwabara asked again…Yuske sighed. Well they thought he was getting there. So much for a higher education.

"What he's sayin' is we gotta play babysitter and stuff." Yuskea groaned.

"I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't needed." He knew they were trying to adjust. He hated that he had to ask them but he also knew he needed the best of the best.

"You never said why they were so special." The fox leaned against the wall beside Hiei.

"Well, since they are descendants of Gabriel, no one knows what to expect. One could possibly be a dark angel. If that is the case, she will have to remain here. They will not let her return."

"So, when do we get the kids?" Yuske joked. He figured he should at least make the best of the situation.

Just then Botan popped her head in and grinned. "Koenma sir, they're arrived!"

Koenma nodded and stood. The boys turned to face the door and held their breaths. In walked two girls. However, they were definatly not twins. The first one had strawberry blonde hair that reached her mid-back. Grey eyes scanned the room and landed on Koenma. She was about 5ft 5 and had a small build. Light peach colored skin made her full lips pop. She wore a grey tank top that was backless. On her back was what looked like a tattoo of angel wings. The rest of her outfit contained of dark jeans and white flats.

The other girl had soft blonde hair that came to rest at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a unique sea-green-blue with black specks here and there. Her face was soft and kind. Her skin was pale but she had the same full lips as the other girl. She was about 5ft 4 with a nice build. She had muscle but it wasn't too much. Her hour glass figure was perfect. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"She'll be here soon. Sorry," the strawberry blonde sighed. She turned to face the boys and shifted her head to the side. She was studying them.

"Well, this is Bre," Koenma pointed to the strawberry girl, "she is the older sister. You will not be watching her." He then shifted to the blonde, "This; however, is Cora. She is one of the girls you will be taking care of."

The boys nodded not sure what to say. They quickly turned when the doors burst open. A girl with honey colored hair and stunning jet black eyes walked into the room. Her hair came to her lower back and was pulled back into a messy high ponytail. She was wearing an automotive jumpsuit and had grease on her face. She had full lips and looked to be about 5ft 3. Her build was more muscle. By the way she walked, you could tell she had a short temper. Bre crossed her arms and sighed.

"What? Someone has to pay the bills." She snapped.

"You could have at least changed." The older girl spat. The younger girl smiled and unbuttoned the top of the jump suit. Underneath, she had a black tank top that reached above her belly button to show off her toned stomach. She looked to the other girls and smirked. "Don't be a bitch Cole."

The girl, Cole, smiled. "Why sis, I'm not a bitch, I just have a low bullshit tolerance."

Yuske tried not to laugh but was failing horribly. Kurama hid a smile under his hand and Kuwabara still looked confused. Hiei merely smirked. Koenma cleared his throat and sat down. Cole turned to look at him with her piercing eyes. He held his breath.

"So, these are the demons?" She looked over at them and smirked.

"Yes. This is my best and most trustworthy team."

She then began to walk towards them. "I see." She walked around Yuske and laughed when he tensed. "Relax detective, I don't bite…well, not hard anyways." She then turned to Kurama and Hiei. Both demons tensed and looked to Koenma. They felt a pull that made them a little too uncomfortable. She stopped in front of Kurama. "What's wrong? Do you feel the pull? It's a strange effect angels have on demons. It's almost trance-like."

"Cole, enough screwing around." Cora finally spoke. Cole merely smiled and returned beside her sister.

"So what now?" Yuske asked. He wasn't sure how to handle this.

"The girls will stay at your place and will choose who they want to be their guardians." Koenma instructed.

"Cora, sister, you go first." Cole now sat on the edge of Koenma's desk swinging her legs.

Cora blushed and looked at each of the boys. She then pointed to Kurama and turned to her sister.

"Figures." She looked at the boys and pointed to Hiei. "He doesn't look like a complete idiot."

"I would watch your tongue onna," Hiei warned.

Cole scoffed, "You wanna make me?"

"Don't tempt me."

She then raised an eyebrow and stood, "By all means, help yourself. Try me."

"Onna." He warned. At this point the others began to get nervous. There was no stopping Hiei when he gets mad.

"Wuss."

He then lunged at her only to be thrown against the far wall. Bre stood with her hand outstretched and looked to Koenma. "You better keep your demons in check."

"Hiei," Koenma warned. The demon sighed showing he was calm. Bre then lowered him down to the floor.

"Ha! Shorty almost got his ass handed to him!" Kuwabara yelled. He stoped when Hiei looked at him.

"Cole stop it. These people are trying to help us." Cora's eyes were stern. Not like her usual calm and peaceful look.

Cole swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Now that you have your head on straight, I have business I must attend to." Bre stated. She nodded to Koenma and hugged her sisters. Turning to the boys she swallowed. "You better do your jobs. If not. I'll kill you myself." And with that she left.

The girls looked to Koenma. He nodded and summoned a portal. Kuwabara was the first to go through. The girls looked at each other and grabbed hands. They had never been through one of these. Kurama stepped forward, "It's not bad. You won't even know it."

Cora turned to him and smiled. She then jumped through followed by her sister. Yuske then turned to Kurama, "Well, this will be interesting." Then he went through as well. Hiei followed and then Kurama.

When the portal closed Koenm sighed. May the Lord be with them…they were gonna' need it.


	2. Three Days

**I do not own anything but my characters! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Cole looked to the steps and moaned. Why? Why have so many steps? She looked to the sky and sighed. This was all Bre's fault. She shifted her annoyed look to Cora who stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut it. I could still beat you." Cole winked and turned to see the boys watching them and talking quietly. She raised an eyebrow. "You know if you're talking behind my back then you're in a good position to kiss my ass."

Yusuke couldn't help it…he began laughing uncontrollably. Cole smiled. 'I like him. He has crude humor.' Hiei couldn't help but smirk and Kurama chuckled. She had a sharp tongue and witty attitude. Hiei then grimaced when he realized he was her guardian therefore, he would have to put up with her. He growled and cursed Koenma for his current position.

"Well girls, Koenma said all of your things are here. So when you're ready, we'll head up." Yusuke now stood beside Cole with a cheesy grin on his face.

Cole looked to him and smiled, "I like you." She then started up the stairs, Cora quickly following. Kuwabara then sped past them followed by Yusuke yelling something along the lines of 'Just because you think you're smart doesn't mean you can beat me' . She then looked to Cora to see a look of nervousness in her eyes. "We'll be okay here sis. They're good people."

Cora smiled, "Then why give them such a hard time?"

"Why not?" She then took off up the rest of the stairs only to be chased after her sister. When they reach the top they were laughing at the sight of Kuwabara holding Yusuke in an awkward headlock.

"What's wrong Urameshi? You an old man now?" He triumphantly said. He hardly ever got the best of his friend. Yusuke then spun out of his grasp and kicked Kuwabara's legs out from under him. "What's the matter buddy, did you fall?"

Cole chuckled, "No Yusuke, he attacked the floor."

Yusuke gave her a high five and opened the door. When they walked in, the smell of food filled their senses. The place had a few new touches now that Yusuke and Keiko lived there. A big screen T.V. was now mounted on the wall and leather couches replaced the old ones. Cole walked towards the food source, not caring to look around. She entered then kitchen to see two girls cooking what looked to be stir fry and rice. One girl had brown hair and lovely brown eyes. The other had turquoise hair and all too familiar crimson eyes.

"Hello Cole! It's almost time you got here!" Botan exclaimed. She was standing behind Cole in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She shouted clutching her chest. If there was one thing she hated, that was it. The element of surprise was not her forte.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Botan did not want what happened to Hiei to happen to her.

The brown haired girl turned around and smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's wife."

Cole smiled, "I'm Cole. Thank you for letting my sister and me stay here."

"It's no problem! It will be nice to have some more girls around."

The girl with the crimson eyes stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Yukina." She softly said.

"You are…adorable." She laughed when the girl blushed. "It's nice to meet you."

Cora then appeared from behind her sister and gave a small wave.

"This is my sister Cora. Cora this is Keiko and Yukina." Cora nodded and looked at the girls cooking.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

Keiko looked surprised and nodded. "If you want to that would be great."

Cole took this as her time to leave. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I'll show you where your room is." Yukina wiped her hands and led Cole upstairs to a long hallway. Three doors down on the right. "This is your room. The bathroom connects to the next room. You will be sharing that with Cora."

Cole bowed. "Thank you very much."

She opened the door and smiled. The room size was bigger than what she had expected. A king size bed with a silver-blue comforter and black pillows was against the window. A computer desk was in the corner and a large mirror was beside it. She opened her closet to see her things already hung up and her drawer clothes in drawers at the back of the closet. She then smiled when she closed the door and look in the corner. Izzy, her jet black guitar, sat in the corner with Gus, her cello. (hey it's what I call mine) She would play them later.

Sighing, she opened the bathroom door and smiled yet again. There were two sinks. Thank God. Cora took forever getting ready and hogging the mirror. Now with two sinks, the mirror stretched the whole length of the wall. She leaned in and rested her arms on the countertop. Looking herself over she stopped at her eyes. They were so piercing. Even when she wasn't mad. People had always thought she was in a bad mood or stuck up. They were so black you couldn't see her pupils. The only thing that she remotely liked about herself was her hair. It was just like their mother's. She was an amazing woman. Always caring and gentle, never put herself before others. Cora was just like her. Always kind and gentle. When their mother died, Cole knew she had to protect her sister.

"Well old girl, here we are." She said to no one. Then she turned and undressed. She quickly jumped in the shower. She then dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. She brushed her hair and went down stairs to see everyone in the kitchen. She sat down beside Cora and began eating. The meal's conversation merely consisted of small talk of Cora and the girls going shopping tomorrow, something Cole wanted no part of.

After dinner, they cleaned up and went to the living room to chat and discuss their "Plan of Action".

"So Yusuke," Cora began, "how are you with music?"

"I like it." He seemed puzzled. "Why?"

"Because we play."

"You play what?" Kuwabara asked.

"We play music idiot. You know like instruments?" Cole was sitting in the window seat receiving glares from Hiei and gracefully ignoring them. Cora sat between Kuwabara and Kurama on the leather couch.

"Oh…" He murmured, still seeming confused. No one even bothered to explain it to him. There comes a time when you have to give up.

"I have no problem with it." Keiko smiled. She liked music so why not?

"We usually practice outside though so no worries." Cole chimed in. "But there is one thing…"

"What is that?" Kurama asked.

"I need a car to work on or I'm gonna go crazy."

"You work on cars?" Keiko asked. Cole raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing personal but I've never known a female mechanic."

Cole smiled. "Well you do now."

"So what are we talkin' and what do you need?" Yusuke was interested. He had always wanted to know about cars. But, he never had the father to teach him.

"Well, I'm going to need a small shed with tools, welder, lifts, the whole nine yards. I've had my eye on a muscle car for about a week now. It needs a lot of work but that's kinda the point." Cole noticed his interest and smiled. "And an extra set of hands would be awesome."

Yusuke's face lit up and he looked to his wife with hopeful eyes. She looked at him and sighed. If it meant keeping him from fighting in the demon world, then she didn't mind at all. Yusuke hugged his wife and jumped up.

"Let's do this!"

"We can't tonight but we can tomorrow while the girls go shopping would be a good time." Cole looked to her sister and sighed. "I was never much for shopping anyways. Cora picks out all of my things."

They continued to chat about random interests for a few more hours until Cora stood. "Well, I believe I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Cole stood and hugged her sister. "I'll be up there in a few."

When Cora was out of sight Keiko looked at Cole. "You two seem so different to be twins."

Cole laughed and sat back down. "I know. We're like day and night. She is the light and I..." she swallowed and looked Keiko in the eyes, "I'm the darkness."

Kurama looked to Hiei with sad eyes. He knew what she meant.

'She is the fallen one.' Hiei's voice sounded in Kurama's head.

'When she phases, she will not be allowed to return to the heavens.'

Cole gave a sad smile and stood. She knew her fate and had grown to accept it. Cora knew as well. She never really said anything though. The only thing she ever said was no matter what, sisters were sisters. Looking over to Kurama, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I've accepted my fate, Kurama. If it is meant to be the so be it.

She then left the room and looked in on Cora before lying down in her bed.

Botan looked towards the stairs. "How sad. To know you are damned and have to be separated from your other half. I couldn't imagine."

"The best thing we can do is be there for them when the time comes." Yusuke announced, looking over his team. "Koenma said when the transform, all hell might break loose."

"What do you mean?" Keiko shifted to look at her husband.

"When they change, they will get their wings and abilities. He said it's a very painful and grueling process."

"How long until it happens?"

Yusuke swallowed, "Three days."

* * *

**So, there you have it. Chapter Two. I hope you like and I hope I got everything right. My computer sucks sometimes. I'm not in a huge hurry with this story because I want it to build and become, with your blessings, a series. This is all based on a dream I had so yeah o.O**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means. I have written before and had stuff published but this is my first actual fan fic. So we'll see how this goes. **

**~Later!  
**


	3. Breakaway

**You know the drill…so read and enjoy! I also don't own any of the songs. I do love to sing them though!

* * *

**

Cole was woken the next morning by Yusuke jumping on her bed screaming about shopping and cars. The girls had left already; wanting to get an early start.

"Get your ass up girl! We got a lot to do today!" Yusuke exclaimed jumping on her. Out of instinct, Cole grabbed Yusuke and threw him out of bed. She sat up and blinked to see Yusuke on the floor with Kuwabara and Kurama laughing.

She lifted back the sheets and stood. The boys grew quiet and watched her. Cole noticed Kurama's blush and looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw her clothing consisted of a sports tank and a pair of white boy short undies with black lace trim. She looked back to the boys who seemed frozen in place. Instead of flipping her lid, she started laughing.

"Oh come on, you guys have seen a woman in her underwear before haven't you?" Yusuke started giggling and Kuwabara soon joined him. Kurama; however, had not moved. She noticed and sat on the bed and put the sheet over her lap. She looked up at him and saw him wince. 'Must be the pull.' she thought. "Okay freaks, out so I can change. Then we'll hit the road."

The boys left Cole to shower and get ready. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans with a red graphic t-shirt of _Sin City. _She brushed out her hair and put on a pair of tennis shoes. When she walked out of her room, Kurama stood in the hall waiting on her.

"Cole," he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just-"

She held up a hand. "I understand. It was the pull wasn't it?" He nodded. "We'll just have to be careful." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Might I ask why angels have this effect on us?"

"Well, it's our aura. It has an uncanny feeling and is stimulating. You may have noticed our looks." He nodded. "Well that is part of the pull as well. With those two combined, it creates a pull. Especially to males."

"I see." Kurama understood what she was saying. The pull caused his demon instinct to react. He followed Cole down the hall and into the kitchen where Yusuke and Kuwabara sat waiting. She did notice one person missing, Hiei.

"Where is Hiei?" She asked.

"He is watching over your sister. He is not one for running around the city. The girls are going to one place, the mall. He can sit out in a tree and keep an eye on them." Kurama explained as the exited the temple.

"Oh."

The rest of the day was spent getting various tools and supplies. They then picked out a shed to be delivered the next day. After that, they went to look at the car.

(Be ready folks…I know my cars) It was a 69' Chevelle Malibu SS with the remains of a 369 big block engine. It was..well…used to be black with chrome trim. (It's what my Chevelle looks like. Yes I own one and work on them. You could just say Cole is an image of me.) Now it was the color of rust.

Yusuke whistled. "You sure it's this one?"

Cole smiled. "Yeah. This is it. It just needs a lot of work. Then it will be as good as new." Her smile grew wider, "And fast."

Kuwabara was looking it over, touching various things. He jumped when one of the mirrors snapped off.

"Damnit you idiot! Quit breaking shit!" Cole yelled walking over. She gave three hundred for the car and fifty for it to be towed over tomorrow afternoon.

When they got back to the temple, the girls were there trying on all of the clothes and talking. Hiei was in the window looking like he was going to kill himself if he had to deal with them for another minute. Cole looked at him and smirked. When he looked back at her, he merely glared and returned his gaze out of the window. 'Well aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine?' She thought. Cora walked up to her and handed her some bags.

"I bought these for you."

Cole hugged her sister. "Thanks girl. You wanna go out on the porch and play? The sun will set soon."

Cora nodded and took her things up to her room. She came back down with Cole's guitar and had a violin in a case.

"Can we come outside and listen to you play?" Keiko asked sitting beside of Yusuke.

"Sure thing. We could always use an audience."

The gang moved outside and gathered around the two sisters.

"So sing us a song or something'." Yusuke said, placing his arm around Keiko.

Cora nodded to Cole and she smiled and began playing. She looked to her sister and started singing:

_Somewhere in the country_

_There's a place_

_Where nobody knows your name_

_When I'm feeling lonely there's a train_

_That helps me run away_

Cole looked to her sister and smiled.

_I know my mother She always told me_

_The road would get cold_

_I never listened_

_Always forgettin'_

_The way back home_

Cora was Cole's back-up singer and harmonized with a higher pitch. Her voice was just as lovely and her sister's and had a certain fox demon's attention.

_Somewhere in the city_

_There's a face_

_That makes it hard to stay_

_He never listened to me_

_When I'd say_

_That things would never change_

_I know my mother She always told me_

_The road would get cold_

_I never listened_

_Always forgettin'_

_The way back home_

_The way back home_

_The way back home_

_I know my mother She always told me_

_The road would get cold_

_I never listened_

_Always forgettin'_

_The way back home_

_I never listened_

_Always forgettin'_

_The way back home_

_The way back home_

At first they didn't know what to think. Then Botan smiled.

"Encore!" Kuwabara yelled. The girls laughed and nodded.

"What do you wanna hear sis?" Cole looked to her sister.

"Break Away. You always do so well."

Cole rolled her eyes and began to play.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_ I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and_

_ I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

By this point, she had closed her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw Hiei watching her intently. 'She has a lovely voice doesn't she?' He asked telepathically.

'Hn. I guess. It's better than that crap Yusuke and the idiot are always listening to.'

Kurama smiled. His friend was going to have an interesting time with this. He looked at Cora again and noted to himself that he would as well.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away _

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving onFly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to flyT_

_hough it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a riskTake a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway._

When her voice died away, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"You two have a real talent. Have you ever thought of pursuing a career?" Kurama asked.

"We have but when we phase, I will be going home." Cora looked to her sister. "If I was going to stay here then we would." She leaned on her sister's shoulder. Everyone's heart sank. It was going to be tough when the time came. Which…would be in two days.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I'm trying really hard. A special thanks to those adding this story to their fav list. It means a lot and is keeping me going strong. I hope to update soon! Later Days~**


	4. Black Bird

**You know the drill! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Cole was woke up before sunrise the next morning by her sister entering her room.

"What's wrong Cor?" She sat up. Cora crawled into bed and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. In return, Cole put her arm around her sister.

"Tomorrow." Was all she said.

Cole swallowed, "I know. We have to be strong for each other."

Cora then stood up and held her hand out to her sister. "Come on."

Cole smiled and complied with her sister's request. The rest of the house was sound asleep, or so they thought. A certain fire demon followed silently, wondering what in the world was going on. Barefoot, the girls walked through the forest. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was beginning to lighten enough to see. They reached to ocean that was located on the property.

"Keiko told me it was here." Cora explained as she sat in the sand. Cole followed and looked at the sky. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon as waves crashed gently.

"This is awesome." Cole laid back on the sand.

"Yes it is _awesome_." She laid back. "Cole, you will have a good life here."

"It won't be the same though."

"I know but it will be one worth the ride, I promise."

Cole sighed, "I hope so. Koenma said I could work for him but I'm not sure."

Cora laughed, "I think you would end up killing him. Then I would have to come save your ass."

"Well then I might take up the offer."

Cora sat up and looked at her sister, "I want you to sing."

"Now?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. I want you to sing for the world. Be famous. Like we used to talk about before all of this."

Cole stood and looked at her sister. "Get up." With a confused look, Cora did what her sister ordered. Before she knew it, Cole had her swung on her shoulder and was running towards the water.

"COLE YOU BETTER NOT!" Cora yelled. Cole merely smiled and jumped into the cold water.

Hiei smirked. These girls were crazy. Kurama appeared beside him. He put on a blank face and looked to his friend.

"It's sad isn't it?" Kurama asked watching the two girls run and splash each other.

"Hn. I do not care either way."

Kurama smirked. He could read his friend so well. "Put yourself in their shoes. What if you and Yukina had to go through this?"

Hiei glared daggers. "That would not happen."

Before Kurama could respond, Hiei was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to see the girls walking back to the temple laughing. Even though they were laughing, they still had a sense of sadness around them. They were being strong for each other.

When they reached the temple Keiko and Yukina were awake. They were sitting in the living room sipping tea.

"You two are soaked!." Yukina exclaimed.

"Well, dummy here threw us into the ocean." Cora pointed to her sister who was smiling.

"Go get changed and come have some tea." Keiko chuckled. The girls nodded and went of to shower and change. Cora changed into a light green cotton dress that came to her knees. One strap hung off of her shoulder. She brushed her hair and went to check on her sister. Cole was wearing jeans and a red tank top. Together they went down the stairs to sit with the others.

"So," Keiko began, "what would you guys say to having a get together tonight?"

"What for?" Cole asked sipping on her tea.

"For your birthdays. We figure it would be nice to celebrate and have fun."

Cole looked to her sister. Cora smiled, "That would be cool."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's camp on the beach. It'll be fun." Cole suggested. She wanted her sister to be happy and if that meant having a party, then so be it. Cora nodded and smiled.

"Beach party it is!" Yusuke yelled from the kitchen.

Keiko rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Damn half demon hearing."

"But you love me!"

Keiko smiled, "Yes, Yes I do."

The girls chuckled and drank the rest of their tea. Kurama came in a few minutes later and smiled. "Good morning."

Cora smiled back, "Good morning Kurama."

Cole looked at them and smirked. She knew her sister had the hots for him since day one. Her smirk faded when she remembered that there was no way they could be together. Cora would be returning to the heavens where she belonged. She sighed and took her cup to the kitchen. Hiei was sitting at the table with a tub of vanilla ice cream.

"Good morning Hiei." She said as she rinsed her cup.

"Hn." He murmured. Instead of receiving a glare, she gave him a soft smile. He then felt a jolt run through his body, making him catch his breath. She walked over and bent down to his ear.

"If you want to be an ass, I can certainly be a bitch." She whispered. Her hot breath made him shudder. "Remember that you have to put up with me."

She then walked out of the room leaving Hiei in a state of shock. How dare she talk to him that way.

"Baka onna." He said and continued eating his ice cream.

A few hours later it was lunch time and the car and shed had arrived. Yusuke being Yusuke wanted to start work immediately. So Cole, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went to work. Kurama came and watched for kicks. Cole knew what she was doing. She lifted the hood and began taking the motor apart while she instructed Yusuke and Kuwabara to gut the interior. Kurama gave her props for being patient with the two boys. They would ask what this and that was and how it worked. She would smile and give her explanation. About an hour later Hiei came to examine the machine.

He was watching the two idiots fight when Cole came around from the hood. She was sweaty making her pulled back hair stick to her. Her body glistened. There was grease smeared here and there on her face and chest. Kurama chuckled receiving a glare from his friend.

'Don't be that way Hiei.' He scolded playfully. 'She's a beautiful girl. There is no shame in staring.'

'Hn. Speak for yourself fox.'

"Hey Kurama can you help me for a second?" Cole asked wiping her face.

"Sure." He stood and walked to the front of the car, trying to fight back a chuckle as he noted Hiei was behind him.

"I need to lift this motor outta here and I don't have a lift so we're gonna have to it the old fashioned way."

Kurama raised and eyebrow. "You mean lift this?"

"What's wrong the great Youko Kurama can't lift a ningen car motor?" She gave him and evil smile. She knew the once great thief couldn't resist a challenge. She had heard the stories. His eyes flashed a tad of gold and he smiled. "Thought so."

She told him where to grab and lift then she positioned herself. "Ok. You ready?" His eyes flashed. " We're going to set it on that table. One, Two, Three."

Hiei was surprised she could lift such a heavy piece of equipment. She looked to the two boys in the car and laughed. They were asleep in the back seat. Kurama chuckled.

"Hey. You two keep your clothes on."

Yusuke opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Kuwabara. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed making Cole laugh so hard she was crying. Kuwabara scurried out of the car.

"Kuwabara he's taken." Cole joked.

"Oh shut it." Hr grumbled. Yusuke stretched and looked at the black eyed girl.

"We've done enough for today. We can finish gutting tomorrow and start sanding." She closed the shop doors and followed the others into the temple.

"It's about time!" Rang Botan's all to cheery voice.

Kuwabara instantly went to Yukina who brought him a glass of water. She smiled. They were cute together. She wondered if she would have someone like that.

"So we figure you guys can shower and pack. Then we'll head to the beach." Keiko suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Cole smiled and ran upstairs.

Keiko sighed. "I just want them to have a good time."

Yusuke put his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. "They'll be with us. Of corse they're gonna have fun." Keiko smiled. She was so lucky.

"Get a room!" Kuwabara called.

"Not now son, mom and dad are talking!" He yelled back. Kuwabara was silent, which meant he was confused.

"Urameshi!" He yelled. Both Yusuke and Keiko laughed.

"You're right." She gave him a quick kiss and went into the living room with the others. He smiled to himself. If she only knew how much he loved her. She was his reason for making sure not to die, again, when they went on missions. She was the reason he looked forward to coming home. The reason for never giving up. Sure she was stubborn as hell and could hit really hard for a girl but she was his girl now and that was all that matters. He smiled, 'What a life', he thought on his way to shower.

They reached the beach around three and set up their camp. Tents were in a circle and a fire pit was in the middle. They were beside a large cliff that would keep some of the wind off of them. Everyone went swimming except for Cole who had her guitar strapped to her back and walked up to the cliff. It was about two hundred feet high. She placed her foot on it and began to climb.

"Onna what do you think you are doing?" Came Hiei's voice from beneath her.

"Well, Hiei, I _am _climbing this cliff." She looked down at him. "The view would be worth it."

"What if you fall?"

"Then you'll catch me, of course."

He raised and eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

She looked at him with a devilish grin, "It's your job."

Hiei growled and she laughed. She then turned and continued to climb until she reached the top. She looked out at the ocean and smiled. All you could see was water. She looked at her sister to see her and Kurama splashing each other.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON CORA!" She yelled. Cora's face turned red.

"I'M NOT WEARING PANT STUPID! DON"T FALL!" Cora yelled making Cole laugh. Cole sat down and began playing until a song came to mind.

"Well, are you going to play or sing?" Hiei's voice startled her. She turned and smiled.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

She closed her eyes and Hiei began to watch her intently.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

She looked at Hiei and smiled. "Did that answer your question?"

He smirked. "I like that one."

"It's called Black Bird. My mother used to sing it all of the time when I was little."

"Food's ready!" She heard Botan call.

She stood and turned to Hiei. "How do we get down?"

He walked up to her. "It'll take forever. Here." He then picked her up and flitted to the camp.

"Thanks." She said walking towards the others.

"Hn." She chuckled. "Something funny?"

"Yes. You and your choice of words."

After dinner they cleaned up and swam some more. Which involved them playing the wonderful water game of chicken. Yusuke and Cole were the only two left to fight each other. They had beaten everyone else. Yusuke was on Kuwabara's shoulders and Cole was on Kurama's.

"Ready baby girl?" He teased.

"Don't think for a second you can handle this, honey. Many have tried and they have failed." She shot back. The others laughed.

They went for each other and everyone cheered (excluding Hiei who was on the beach). Yusuke was down before he knew what hit him. Everyone cheered at Cole's victory and she gave Kurama a high five. They came out of the water and dried off. Kurama was the first to emerge from his tent and went over to Hiei.

"Cole is strong." He said.

"She'll be a good fighter."

"I saw you watching her."

Hiei looked to him and smirked, "Hn. What about you and the other girl. You could barely keep your eyes off of her all day."

Kurama chuckled. "I'm attracted to her. I won't deny it."

Hiei looked at him and smirked. Cora and Cole emerged from their tent and walked over to their guardians.

"Where is everyone?" Cora asked.

"Still changing." Kurama answered.

"Oh. Would you like to take a walk with me?" She offered to Kurama.

"Sure."

"I'll be back Cole." She flicked her sister's hair as she walked by.

Cole watched them until they were out of sight.

"They'll be fine."

"I know but I can't help but worry sometimes."

She looked at him and gave a weak smile. Hiei knew what was wrong. "You're worried about tomorrow."

She nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen."

He smirked. "You'll be fine."

She then gave him a true smile. Then setting sun made her hair glisten and her eyes pop. He caught his breath. "Promise?"

"Promise." He then flitted away. Why had he just said that? He could care less. Yes he was attracted to her but did he have feelings for her? This was confusing him, which was something he didn't like at all.

**With Cora and Kurama…**

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about my sister."

He looked at her to see worry filled eyes.

"I mean I want to know she will be ok here. I don't want her to be alone."

"I understand." He gave her a sad smile. "I promise she will be just fine. And so will you."

She gave him a true smile and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

The got back to the camp to see everyone sitting around the fire. Cole was waiting with her guitar. "Hurry it up, they're getting restless."

Cora smiled and ran to the group of people. She sat beside Cole and looked to her sister.

"Sing already!" Yusuke demanded. The girls laughed and Cole began to play.

_She grew up on the side of the road_

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American honey_

_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get goin'_

_But wasn't quite ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and sweet_

_American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Tryin' to be everything can make you lose your mind_

_I just wanna go back in time_

_To American honey, yea_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

_To American honey_

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothin's sweeter than summertime_

_And American honey_

_And American honey _

They clapped and smiled. "Can we hear one more?" Keiko asked.

"Sure. This sounds like you." Cole looked at her sister who nodded.

_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and _

_I know where we can go_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you _

_I criedNever gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then VietnamAnd he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read but nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

She repeated the chorus twice and Cora came in with her violin. When the music died away, Botan was wiping away tears and Keiko gave Cole a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Let's hit the hay folks. Cole worked me to death." Yusuke yawned and stood. Everyone agreed and they went to their tents. Cole and Cora laid facing each other with tears in their eyes.

"Tomorrow." Cora whispered.

Cole sighed, "Tomorrow."

They laid that way until they fell asleep.

* * *

**ok. I hope you guys found that to your liking :) Thanks for all of the support and stuff you have no idea how much it means. Later Days!**


	5. All Good Things

**Ok folks you know the drill and I hope you all enjoy! If you all have any questions about the music or anything feel free to ask. I don't bite...well not hard anyways ;) **

* * *

The girls woke before dawn and found their way to the top of the cliff Cole was at the day before. She had brought her guitar and sat with her feet dangling off of the edge. They were waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon. They sat in silence, not sure what to say.

"What do we sing?" Cole softly said, looking to her sister.

Cora smiled, "Will you sing Black Bird for me? It makes me think of momma."

Cole smirked and began to play. She sang each word with all she had in a soft and gentle voice. It was the way their mom had sung it when they were small. At the end of the song she smiled as a few tears came down her face. "Your turn." She handed her sister the guitar.

Cora smiled and began to play.

_I am a poor wayfaring stranger_

_While journeying through this world of woe;_

_And there's no sickness, toil nor danger_

_In that bright land to which I go._

_I'm going there to see my Father,_

_I'm going there no more to roam;_

_I'm only go-going over Jordan,_

_I'm only go-going over home._

_I know dark clouds will gather 'round me,_

_I know my way is rough and steep;_

_And beautiful fields lie just before me,_

_Where God's redeemed there vigils keep._

_I'm going there to see my Father,_

_I'm going there no more to roam;_

_I'm only go-going over Jordan,_

_I'm only go-going over home._

_I'm going there to see my mother,_

_I'm going there no more to roam;_

_I'm only go-going over Jordan,_

_I'm only go-going over home._

_I want to wear that crown of glory,_

_When I get home to that good land;_

_Well I want to shout salvation's story,_

_In concert with ohh the blood-washed band,_

_I'm going there to see my Savior,_

_I'm going there no more to roam;_

_I'm only go-going over Jordan,_

_I'm only go-going over home._

_Well I'm only go-going over home._

_Yeah only go-going over home_

She stopped and looked at her sister. "Cole I'm scared."

"I know. Me too." They watched the sunrise without knowing the rest of the group had woke and was sitting around the fire watching them.

"It almost breaks your heart." Kuwabara said. The others nodded.

"Do you think she'll get to come back and see us?" Keiko asked. Cora was like a little sister to her and she knew Yusuke was the same way about Cole. He hated seeing her upset.

"I don't know." Kurama softly replied. "We took a walk yesterday and she asked me to look after Cole."

"She'll have no worries. Cole will stay with us." Yusuke proposed. Keiko smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "How long do you think they'll be up there?"

"Who cares?" Kuwabara said, "Let them have their time."

Kurama looked to find Hiei walking along the beach. He rose and went to join him.

"Hiei, what's on your mind?"

The fire demon looked at the fox, "What is going to happen today. Demons will sense their energy and may come looking for them. We need to be ready."

Kurama nodded and understood. Their power would be saying hello to the world. They needed a plan. "When we get back to the temple we'll have a meeting and discuss what to do."

Hiei stopped and looked to the girls on the cliff. "I wonder what it will be like."

"It will be interesting." Kurama watched his friend and then looked back to the girls. His gaze shifted to Cora who was looking out over the ocean. Her eyes matched the colors of the deep sea. Her hair was in soft yet unruly waves, framing her face. He swallowed. Would he be able to let her go? He would have to there was no choice. He looked over to his friend to see anxiousness in his features. A few hours later they returned to the temple. Hiei and Kurama sat outside in silence as everyone else went inside to shower and change clothing. Cole returned wearing a cotton sundress that hung off of one shoulder. Her hair was messily pulled half up with a few strands falling in her face. Cora came wearing a soft pink cotton dress that came to mid-thigh. Her hair was down and still wavy from this morning.

"Bre is on her way. Hence the clothing choice." Cole murmured.

"But you both look lovely." Kurama smiled. "Don't you think so Hiei?"

"Hn." He was watching something in the distance.

Cole chuckled, "You and that complex vocabulary."

Kurama tried to stifle a laugh and Cora smiled. Hiei merely glared and turned his attention back to the forest. A few moments later, what looked to be a giant bird was approaching. "Bre." Cora whispered

The rest of the group came out because Yusuke sensed the energy. "It's a bird. It's a plane. No it's Bre!" Cole yelled as her older sister landed. Her wings were six foot, making the diameter twelve. They were massive and beautiful. The white shone against the setting sun. She rolled her eyes at her sister's comments.

She had two large duffle bags. When she set them down, they clinked. Cole and Cora knew what it was. Their armor. "Well, are you going to come get these? They're heavy."

Both girls walked out to their sister and gave her a hug. "Cole you have another present coming later."

"When?"

"I don't know, whenever it gets here." Bre looked to the group on the porch and smiled. "Hello Yusuke."

"Hey." He smiled back. She was a lot nicer than the first time they met.

"I came in case they needed me. You know, doing my older sibling duties."

He chuckled, "I see. Welcome. Make yourself at home."

Cora introduced Bre to the other girls and decided to show her around. Yusuke decided to be nosy.

"So what's in the bag?" He asked Cole who was sitting on the porch.

"It's my armor." He looked at her confused. "If the heavens go to war, I have to go aid them. She brought this for me to train in."

"Oh. Cool then, I guess."

She chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"You know Cole, we're going to help you anyway we can."

She hugged him. "I know and thank you."

"Your welcome." He hugged her back. Cora returned with her violin and Cole's guitar.

"Bre insisted." Cora explained.

"I'm sure she did." Cole smirked and took the guitar. Everyone came out and sat around the girls. Hiei perched in the railing. "Ok Bre, any requests?" She leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear. Cole smiled and began to play. Cora soon joined in.

_I took my love and I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky_

_What is love_

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause _

_I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause_

_ I built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get olderI'm getting older, too_

_Well I'm getting older too_

_So, take this love and take it down_

_Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_

_Well maybe_

_Well maybe_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

They stopped playing and the group clapped and cheered. Cole and Cora smiled at their sister. "Any requests?"

"The one." Hiei spoke up causing the others to turn and stare. "This time sing like you mean it."

Cole laughed and nodded. "Yes sir." She sang Black Bird again and put herself in the same mode as she did with Cora this morning. She felt Hiei's gaze and smiled to herself. When she was done Cora was visibly trying to hold back tears. As was Bre.

"You sound just like mom did." She softly said. Cole smiled.

"Cora?" Cole looked to her sister.

"All Good Things."

Cole nodded as distant thunder sounded. The wind blew silently, brushing her hair away from her face. She began to play. Cora soon joined in.

_Honestly what will become of me_

_don't like reality_

_It's way too clear to me_

_But really life is dandy_

_We are what we don't see_

_Missed everything daydreaming_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Traveling I only stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

At this point, rain had begun to pour. However, you could still hear her voice. Hiei was watching her. The way her hands moved over the strings.

'It's a beautiful sight isn't it?' Kurama's voice sounded in his head.

'Hn.' Was all he said. He didn't feel like listening to the fox's nonsense. He was… "busy"

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Die die die die die_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon_

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation_

_the dogs were barking at the new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

When the song ended the group clapped and Cole stood. "Hey Yukina, come over here for a moment." She looked to her sisters with a mischievous look in her eyes. Yukina followed her over to the edge of the porch. Cole turned and looked to the group. "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

Yusuke was confused. "What."

Before they knew it Yukina was picked up and carried out into the rain laughing with Cole. Cora ran into the pouring rain with her sister and turned to the group. "WATER WAR! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Keiko shrieked as Yusuke carried her into the rain. Kuwabara followed leaving only Bre, Kurama, and Hiei on the porch watching. Bre laughed. "Those two dummies are going to get sick."

Kurama smiled. "There's no telling them different though."

She sighed, "I know. I stopped trying years ago."

After that they were all silent while the others played and yelled. Hiei's eyes stayed on Cole. She was barefoot and soaked to the bone. Her dress and hair was sticking to her. She laughed and dodged Yusuke's poor attempt to tackle her. Her aura was so bright, even in the dark sky. Cora walked back up to the porch and looked at her sister. Kurama sensed a change in her energy. Hiei did with Cole too.

"Bre, it's starting." Cora suddenly fell to the floor on her knees and looked pale. Kurama was at her side in an instant.

"Hiei get Cole." Bre instructed. ' Here we go.' She thought, 'May God be with us.'

* * *

**Ooh boy cliffy! No worries I'll update soon. Promise!**


	6. Guardian

**Hey everyone! It's been a long boring day so uploaded another chapter. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

At a moments notice Hiei was at Cole's side as she began to fall to her knees. She looked up at him with pain filled eyes. Cora let out a shout of pain as she was being carried inside.

"I have to get to Cora." She said breathless. She was holding back lots of pain. Hiei picked her up and carried her into the temple.

"Ok," Bre began. "Yusuke, me, you, and Kuwabara will keep an eye on the perimeter. Girls, get Cole and Cora changed into a bathing suit and let Kurama and Hiei take them to hot springs. The heat will feel good and soothing. But, you must keep them away for each other. Their powers cannot collide. They will kill each other, understood?"

Everyone nodded and went to their duties. Kurama went and changed into a pair of swim shorts and a black (yes I went there) t-shirt. Hiei came back in a pair of black swim shorts and a white (hehe) t-shirt. They reached the girl's room to feel a large amount of energy. It made the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

"Good luck," Kurama said entering Cora's room. Hiei opened the door to see Cole in the fetal position on the floor. Yukina was rubbing her back. She looked up to him.

"Will she be ok Hiei-sama?"

"Let's hope so." He said picking her up. He opened the door and went outside to the hot springs.

"Where am I?" Cole said weakly.

"The hot spring. Your sister says it will ease the pain." He crawled into the water and set her down as gently as he could. He then moved out of the water and sat on the edge.

"Talk to me." She said. He looked confused. "It helps keep my mind off of the pain."

"Hn. What do I say?"

She groaned, "I don't give a damn, speak."

Hiei thought for a moment. "What happened to your mother?"

She looked at him. "She was killed."

"By what?"

"By a demon." Hiei's eyes widened.

"Then why do you trust us?"

"Cause you guys have proved to be different. Believe it or not we keep tabs."

"Keep tabs?"

Cole fought back a scream and slammed her back against the rocks. Hiei moved to stop her. He moved to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Please just sit here. I won't touch you just sit here." Her eyes were pleading. Hiei sighed and relaxed against the wall. "So we keep tabs by watching Koenma. Since we were going to be signing a treaty, we wanted to know more about you guys."

Hiei nodded. He could understand. After that they sat in silence for a while. Around eleven, Bre came to look in on her sister.

"How is she?" She asked.

Hiei gave her an emtionless look. "In pain. It's getting stronger."

"It will. Just try to keep her calm. She's doing better than Cora." Bre smiled, "She could always handle pain better."

"Hn." Was all Hiei had to say. He wasn't too fond of Bre. Of course, if she threw you against the wall you wouldn't either. Cole's body shuttered and she groaned. Bre sighed and walked out of the room. Cora's scream was heard as the door closed.

"Cora." She whispered.

"She's fine." Hiei said. He noticed Cole was shivering. He wasn't sure what to. 'Fox.'

'Yes Hiei.'

'She's shivering. What do I do?'

'Hold her. You're body heat will be enough.'

'She's in a hot spring.'

Kurama sighed. 'It's her bodies way of dealing.'

Hiei cut the link and looked to Cole. Her eyes were closed, still shivering. He sighed. She was going to owe him for this. He gently lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a weak smile, "I guess I owe you."

He smirked, "Yes."

Her energy suddenly spiked and she screamed. Hiei merely held onto her. She relaxed as tears fell down her face. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder with her eyes closed. Heie concentrated his energy on her, hoping the heat coming off of his body would help.

"Hiei?"

"Yes onna?"

"Thank you and I'm sorry." She hoarsely said. "This is a nuisance, I know, and I'm sorry you have to put up with it."

"Shut up onna. If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't."

She nodded and smiled. He could be sweet in his own way. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "It's time." She turned to face Hiei. "I'm fixing to get my wings. I need you to hold my arms. If not I'll fly back against the wall."

Hiei nodded and did as he was told. The energy coming off of her could easily compete with his. She closed her eyes and whimpered. Hiei noticed the smell of blood. Blood began to pool in the water behind her. She smiled and a bright light came from her, blinding Hiei. He felt his body heat rise and felt something hot in his neck. He paid no mind; only staring at the girl in front of him. Her wings weren't white. The were jet black with a blue hue to them. Blood seeped down her back into the water. Water dripped off of the upper half of her body as she stood before him trying to catch her breath.

"We did it." She said falling forward. She never met the water. Strong arms caught her.

"We need to get the blood off of you onna." She nodded and leaned into Hiei. He lifted her out of the water and grabbed towels and cloths from the rack. Walking over, he saw her wings were gone and on her back was a black tattooed set of wings.

"I figured it would be too hard to clean around six foot wings." She sleepily joked.

Hiei smirked. 'Smart ass,' he thought. "Rest onna." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hiei cleaned the blood from her back and put the towels away. When he finished Kurama came in.

"How is she?" He asked. They both looked like they had been through hell and back.

Hiei turned and looked at his friend. "She's fine." Kurama's eyes widened. "What is it fox?"

"Your neck. What on earth?" He walked up his friend and looked him over. "You need to go see Bre. I'll take Cole to her room."

Hiei nodded and went to find Bre. He wasn't bleeding or anything. Had the fox lost his mind? He found Bre in the living room drinking coffee. She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What?"

She led Hiei to the bathroom and showed him his neck. On the right of his was a tattoo. His eyes widened. "What is this?"

Bre sighed. "It seems the heavens have chose you as Cole's guardian. It happens when you have skin to skin contact during phasing."

Hiei didn't know what to say. Part of him was mad. The other half was still in shock. "I don't understand."

"Well, Cole trusted you a lot and her body received that message. When she was phasing her body named you her guardian. It happens with all fallen angels. It keeps them from falling into the darkness."

"I see."

"Cole is going to die when she sees it." Bre then went to check her sisters. Hiei walked out of the room to see Kurama.

"I heard. What are you going to do?" Kurama didn't know how mad he was.

"I don't know." He then flitted off to think. He wasn't sure what to do. He needed to talk to Mukuro.

Cole swallowed. Bre had just told her about Hiei. She felt awful. How could she let something like this happen?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I won't get update a lot in the next while so I pushed myself three chapters today :) just for you.**


	7. The Song That Never Ends & Hanky Panky

**Hey folks! Thanks to those adding me to your favorite story/ author list! It means a lot. Well, you all know what I don't own so enjoy!**

* * *

Cora woke to a soft knock on her door. Every part of her was sore. She groaned, "Come in."

Kurama entered with a soft smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Cora raised an eyebrow, "Like shit. How's Cole?"

"She's ok. Yusuke went to check up on her." Cora then noticed how exhausted he actually looked.

"Geeze, did I beat the crap out of you?" She slowly sat up as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

"You could say that." He chuckled.

"So I heard about Hiei. Did he run?"

Kurama wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, he's not here right now. I know where he went and why though."

Cora nodded. She knew Hiei wasn't the people person when it came to his problems. Then another thought came to mind. "I'm hungry."

Kurama smiled, "That's why I came and got you. Cole is already downstairs."

Cora stood with Kurama's help and went into the kitchen to see Cole resting her head on the table.

"Sis," Cora softly said sitting down next to her. Cole raised her head. Her eyes were blood shot, looking almost possessed. Her hair was in a very messy ponytail. "You look awful. Have you slept?" Cole shook her head. "Well, after this, let's go lay down." Cole gave no sign of protest. She looked to Kurama and sighed. This was because of what happened with Hiei.

The whole time Cora was in the kitchen eating, Cole didn't say a word or raise her head to look at anyone. Everyone was worried, especially Bre and Yusuke. Bre came and sat with the two girls while Cora ate.

"Tomorrow Cora we will start your training." Bre took a bite of a sandwich.

"What about Cole?"

"She will train when I see fit."

Cole looked at her, "I am fit. I just need rest."

Bre noticed the determination in her eyes and sighed. "We'll see."

"Yeah, we will." Cole looked and her sister and stood. "Come on, let's go rest."

Cora put her dishes in the sink and tiredly followed her sister to her room. "Cole, you wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"What happened with you and Hiei."

Cole shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about."

Cora put her hands on her hips. "I'm not stupid, Cole. I know it's eating at you."

Cole plopped on her bed and looked at her sister. Damn her for being the smart one. "Well, I feel awful. He has duties in the Makai. Plus, I don't know. It was forced on both of us. I just feel bad."

"I understand. Kurama said he went to see someone." She climbed in the bed next to her sister.

"Did he saw who?" Cole asked shifting so Cora could lay down.

"No. I didn't press the matter." Cora started giggling. "Do you remember the last time we slept in the same bed?"

Cole smiled. "Yeah. We laughed the whole time because of you and your stupid 'Song That Never Ends'. Bre was ready to kill us."

"Oh good times." Cora closed her eyes and sighed. "No matter what happens, I love you sis."

"Love you too."

Kurama stood outside of Cole's room with a sad smile on his face. He then felt Hiei's energy outside and followed. He found Hiei sitting in a all too familiar tree.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei jumped down.

"How was your meeting with Mukuro?"

Hiei gave him a blank look and sighed. "She wants me to stay here and be her guardian. She thinks it will be good for the treaty and strengthen the alliance because of the onna's bloodline."

"So you are going to stay?"

Hiei nodded and stared into nothing. "How have things been here?"

"Well Cora is doing good." Hiei turned to look at him. He haven't begun his job yet and he had a feeling he was already failing. "Cole is really upset about what happened."

"She should be."

Kurama gave him a knowing look. "Hiei, you know it wasn't her fault. Bre said it was meant to be."

Hiei glared. "I don't care about what was meant to be." He then flitted from view. Kurama rubbed his temples. He better not give Cole a hard time.

The next morning, Cole and Cora were up early to begin their training. Yusuke and Kurama woke up to watch. Kuwabara had to go back to the city for classes. Keiko and Yukina were still sleeping. Cole wore black sophie shorts and a grey razor back tank top so her wings wouldn't break the fabric. Cora wore the same type of shorts and a dark green razor tank. They stood in an open field waiting on Bre.

"Who would've thought that Bre, of all people would be late for something?" Cole whined. It wasn't her choice to be up this early. Cora had drug her out of bed.

"I'll get here when I want." She came out of the forest with Hiei of all people behind her. She was holding a sword and bow and arrow set. She handed Cora the sword and Cole the bow and arrow. "Set them aside for now." Both girls laid them on the ground. "Now, bring out your wings."

Cole and Cora closed their eyes and did what they were told. Yusuke held his breath. With their wings out they looked like they could kick some major ass. Cora looked at her sister and smiled. "Your's are prettier." She said.

"Ok, now Cora I want you to stand on the sidelines. I'm going to focus on Cole for most of the day. But keep your wings out. You need to get used to them."

Cora nodded and tugged her sister's hair as she walked by. "Don't die."

Cole snorted. "Couldn't if I wanted to." Bre rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" She got into a fighting stance. Cole stretched her wings and nodded.

"Shit is about to go down." Yusuke said.

Cora smiled, "We've been training all of our lives for this. She's just going to blow the rust off."

Just as Cora finished her sentence, Bre and Cole charged at each other. Bre swung and Cole easily ducked and kicked her in the stomach. "Come on now. I know you've got more than that." Cole teased. Bre pulled out what looked like a club. When she brought out her own wings, the tip of the club turned into spikes that were sparking with electricity. Cole smiled and looked at Yusuke, "Now shit is going down."

Kurama chuckled and looked to Hiei to see him smirking. Cora was smiling and Yusuke was absorbed in the fight. Bre charged and Cole didn't move. When Bre swung Cole brought her wings and used the as a shield. They didn't budge under the spiked clubs weight. Cole then pushed her older sister back and swung them around. She hit Bre in the side and sent her into a tree, taking the tree down with her. Cole stretched her wings and looked at Cora, "Dude these things are crazy. I didn't think I would be able to hit her like that."

Cora laughed and shook her head. "You enjoy fighting way too much."

Cole looked in thought for a moment and laughed, "Maybe just a little." She looked beck to see Bre walking toward her. "You ok old girl?"

Bre smiled. "I'm not a day over three hundred and you're calling me old?" Cole smirked. "Go get the bow and arrows."

Cole did as she was told. She strapped the arrows on her back and put the bow string into shooting. She then looked to Bre and smiled. "Let's do this."

Bre took off into the air quickly followed by Cole. For their wings to be so big they were fast movers. Cole landed on the ground with an arrow at the ready. Bre appeared out of nowhere and Cole shot only to miss. She pulled another arrow and waited. Her wings were pulled close to her body to keep her from having blind spots.

'She is a great fighter.' Kurama said to Hiei.

'The things is her sister is using all of her power and Cole isn't even half way.'

Kurama raised and eyebrow. 'Interesting.'

Cora looked at Kurama. "Dark angels have greater power that light."

Kurama looked very confused. Cora smiled and shook her head turning to watch her sister's fight. Finally, Cole closed her eyes and waited. The arrow had the same charge as Bre's. Her eyes opened and she fired, pinning Bre to a tree. Then she disappeared and reappeared with one of her arrows at Bre's neck. She smirked, "I win." Bre smiled and nodded. Cole had control of herself.

"Cora, get the sword and beat the crap outta her." Bre yelled. Cole smiled and looked at her twin. Cora sprang forward and grabbed the sword.

"Cole is strong." Yusuke said looking at Kurama. "She's way stronger than me and that's saying something."

"Her powers and fighting are very good. I wonder how she would fend against a demon?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke smiled, "Well, we'll just have to find out."

Kurama smiled and turned to the fight. Cole had already knocked Cora's sword away and was using hand to hand combat. They were rough, not holding back. Cora landed a punch on Cole's ribs and received a round house kick to her back. She the turned and charged Cole back towards a tree. Cole's energy rose slightly. She used an energy blast to send Cora backwards. She raced after her and swung her fist. Cora dodged and hit Cole in the face. Cole spun quickly and hit Cora with her wings. When Cora hit the ground Cole was already there with Cora's sword against her neck. The dust settled and neither one of them moved. Yusuke and Kurama held their breath. It was as if time was standing still. Hiei was smirking. She looked good with a weapon in her hand standing over her fallen opponent.

Suddenly Cole and Cora started laughing uncontrollably. They were rolling on the ground. Bre shook her head. "You cracked first." Cole accused Cora.

"The hell I did! You smiled!" Cora stood and helped her sister up.

"Well, I still won." She stuck her tongue out. Both girls walked up the group of spectators.

"Feel good?" Bre asked.

Cora nodded and Cole smiled. "You have no idea."

"My job is done here. Cora tomorrow you come home." Bre turned and smiled. "You can come visit Cole in a few days." Cora nodded and sighed.

Cole smirked, "See ya Bre."

Bre nodded and took off. The girls went and picked up their weapons and made their wings disappear. They then walked up to the boys with a light in their eyes that wasn't there before. Kurama smiled softly at Cora who smiled in return.

Cole rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two."

Cora turned to her sister with an evil look in her eyes. Cole smiled and her wings appeared. She took off towards the temple in a blur of black. Cora summoned her wings and did the same shouting ways she was going to kill her sister. Yusuke chuckled.

"You know, it seems like now that they fought, they feel better." He said.

"They know each other can fend for themselves." Hiei chimed in.

"That was their fear. That one would not be string enough to survive." Kurama stated starting to walk towards the temple. The other two followed. When they reach the temple they saw Cora tied to a tree and Cole shooting arrows at her.

She looked at the boys. "Hey guys. Do any of you need to target practice?"

Yusuke laughed and Hiei smirked. She had a mean sense of humor. Kurama walked up to Cora and untied her, shaking his head to keep from laughing. Cora tackled her sister.

"Here now, I don't wanna tie you up again." Cole laughed. "Go hug on your man or something." Cora whacked her sister in the head and got off of her. She smiled at Kurama and walked into the temple. Cole stood and chuckled. She then returned to shooting arrows. Yusuke and Kurama went into the house leaving Hiei and Cole alone.

"Hiei, I'm sorry." She said shooting an arrow. It hit the center of the target. She looked at him pulling out another arrow. She looked back and aimed.

Hiei sighed. For the love of God why couldn't he be mad at her? He swallowed, "It's ok."

She looked at him and shot the arrow. It hit dead center, splitting the other one. Hiei raised an eyebrow. She didn't even look at her target. She pulled out another arrow and looked away back to her target. "I'm not stupid. No it's not."

Hiei walked up to her and stood beside her. He noticed what she was aiming at and his eyes widened a tad. She was aiming at a freaking fly. She sucked in her breath and shot, taking the wings of the fly off. Hiei almost smiled…almost. She walked over to the wingless fly on the ground and picked it up. Before his eyes, the fly's wings grew back and he flew off. She walked up to Hiei and looked at him. Her black eyes showed she was upset still.

Hiei looked away from her face and at the targets. "I went to speak to my second in command, Mukuro, she has taken my position and I will be here."

"Hiei-"

"If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be." He looked at her. She swallowed and looked at the ground. It was getting dusk and a small wind was picking up.

She looked back up into his eyes. "I'm still sorry." She walked passed him and into the temple. No matter what Hiei said she would still be upset. He had to give up his position to be here. It was all because of her. How could he now be mad. She was snapped put of her thoughts when Cora laid Cole's guitar in her lap.

"The kids wanna here a song. You look like you could use one too." She smirked and Cole smiled.

They walked outside to their regular spot and sat down. This would be the last time they played together for a while. She tuned her guitar and looked to her sister who was tuning her violin. Cora looked at her and smiled. There was a sadness in her eyes that jerked at Cole's heart. She turned her attention to the group and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked them. They nodded eagerly. She began to play and Cora didn't join in, she waited.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

Cora now joined in singing the harmony with her sister.

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

This time Cora played instead of singing.

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

They group clapped and Cora smiled. "One more for old time's sake?"

Cole nodded and began playing. Cora started laughing and the group looked at them confused. Cora held up a finger telling them not to question.

_Only crazy people_

_Fall in love with me_

_They come from all over_

_To be with me_

_Bank robbers and killers_

_Drunks and drug dealers_

_Only crazy people_

_Fall in love with me_

Some of the group started laughing. Cole and Cora were smiling, trying not to laugh.

_He cam from Carolina_

_On a west-bound freight train_

_He didn't have no ticket_

_But he got here the same_

_He left a reminder_

_With nine months to go_

_That's why I killed his wife_

_And wrecked up his home_

_He fled Mississippi_

_With me at his side_

_A trunk full of money_

_And no place to hide_

_Well he loved his whiskey_

_And his fist loved my face_

_So I buried that man_

_And they wont find a trace _

By the time they had finished singing they were laughing hysterically, holding their sides. It felt good to laugh. The group had now went from chuckles to laughing. When it all died down, the girls were wiping their eyes.

"Let's get some sleep guys." Cole said standing. It was late and Cora had to leave in the morning. They all agreed and went inside to their perspective rooms for the night. Cora had just changed into her pajamas when a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She turned to see it was Kurama. He closed the door behind him and smiled softly. The soft smile she had grown very fond of. "Hello Kurama."

"Hi." He walked over and sat in her desk chair as she sat on her bed.

She looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to give you this." He held out a white rose. She took it and smiled. "It will never die. As long as you live, it will also."

Cora smelled the rose and smiled, "Thank you very much."

Kurama blushed. "Just something I thought would remind you of this place."

Cora smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "How could I forget this place?"

Kurama chuckled and stood. Cora followed him to the door and opened it for him. "Kurama."

"Hm?" He turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face that would warm the iciest heart. Well, besides for Hiei.

"I'll be back soon ok? So don't you forget about me." She summoned her wings and plucked a feather. "It will never fade or tear."

Kurama smiled and took the pearl covered feather. His eyes widened at it's weight. It had to weigh about five pounds. Her wings were gone and she stood in the doorway looking up at him.

He smirked, "Get some sleep."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

She closed the door behind her to see Cole's head sticking out of their bathroom door. "What the hell?" She whispered at her.

Cole smiled and entered the room. "What no hanky panky on your last night here?" She dodged a pillow and laughed. Cora held the rose Kurama had given her. Cole sat on the bed and looked at it. "You gave him a feather? You're weird."

Cora gaped at her sister. "What would you have done?" Cole smiled devilishly and Cora chuckled. "You would do that."

"Oh like you don't find him sexually attractive." Cole accused. Her sister turned red and smiled. "See you horn dog, don't accuse me when you would do the same."

Cora rolled her eyes and laid down; moving over to give Cole room to lay down. Cole turned out the lamp and moonlight filled the room. Both sisters fell asleep facing each other, unaware a fox and fire demon were keeping a watchful eye on them.

* * *

**I had to put a little humor into the end of this chapter. I'm a sucker and hate sad endings. :) I hope to update once a day or so. Just bare with me, I'm having to teach my old high school drumline at their band camp...Yes, I am a band geek and proud of it! Later Days!  
**


	8. I Almost Lost It

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! You know what's up so enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Hiei looked at Cole as she slept. It was as if all of her worries had faded away and she was at peace. His mind drifted back to the conversation they had when she was target practicing. He knew she felt bad and as mad as he wanted to be he couldn't. He knew it wasn't really her fault and he knew she was sorry. He looked from his tree and noticed Kurama looking at the moon.

"What are you doing fox?" He asked jumping down.

Kurama smiled. "Just thinking. What are you doing?"

Hiei gave him a blank look. "My job."

"I'm sure you are." Kurama chuckled. He then felt cold metal against his neck. Hiei was giving him and daring glare. "Now Hiei, we both know you are attracted to her."

"What about you and the other onna?" He gave him a suspicious look.

"I will openly admit I find her attractive."

Hiei sighed at his friend's ability to show feeling. He would not allow himself to succumb to what Kurama had. He wasn't allowed. His job came first. Kurama smiled to himself and looked back at the moon. Hiei was about to return to his tree when Kurama grabbed his arm.

"I do know that if you don't make up your mind soon, she will be claimed." Kurama looked up and his eyes were gold.

"Youko." Hiei growled. He pushed the fox demon against the tree and looked him in the eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you will control yourself and stay away."

The fox demon smirked, "Or what? She's not yours."

Hiei growled and walked away. He wasn't really sure what to say. On one hand he was doing his job. On the other, he wanted to keep her away from every male in sight. He rubbed his temples, this woman would be the death of him.

Cora shook her sister awake only to receive a groan in return. "Cole get your ass up. I wanna play before I leave. I won't be able to take my violin with me."

Cole groaned and rolled out of bed, literally, she rolled into the floor. Cora merely chuckled as her sister sat up. "Yeah, sure, I'm up."

"Get your cello and meet me outside." Cora instructed standing. Cole nodded and went into her room. She put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She brushed out her long hair and grabbed her cello. She hadn't played it since she had arrived.

She got outside to see Cora waiting on her. She had a lap top in a chair and was waiting patiently. Cole smiled. She couldn't help but love her sister. She sat in a chair and positioned herself and her cello. She looked at her sister and nodded. Cora hit the play button and KRWLING, by Linkin Park came on. (awesome group and awesome song.) The violin and cello parts were cut out. Cole took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She began to play and felt at peace. She loved playing her guitar, but this was something entirely different. The deep sound soothed her. Cora was doing the same thing. She looked at peace. The house had woken when they went outside and now stood in the doorway, Hiei included. Kurama watched Cora. The way she moved mad him catch his breath. It was fluid and effortless. He looked at Hiei who was doing the same with Cole. This instrument intrigued him.

'It sounds beautiful doesn't it?' Kurama asked him.

'I like it. The deep sounds, they almost sound haunting.'

They said nothing more as the girls finished playing. They stopped and looked at each other smiling. Cole started playing Princess Mononoke Theme by Joe Hisaishi. Cora smiled and took over the high parts. They soon closed their eyes and were lost in the music.

"It's beautiful." Keiko whispered. "It sounds, heavenly; almost eerie."

Yusuke nodded. The sound made the hair on his arm stand up. After they finished, they looked at each other with tear filled eyes. They knew it was time for Cora to leave. Standing they wiped their eyes and turned to see everyone smiling. Well, besides Hiei.

Cora looked to her sister. "I'm going to get my sword and armor." Cole nodded and sat back down. Keiko walked over to her and sat in Cora's chair.

"Can I see it?" She asked. Cole nodded and gave her the cello. "It's beautiful."

Cole smiled. "Thank you."

Keiko swallowed. "I want to learn."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You sure? It's not easy."

The look in Keiko's eyes said everything. She was determined. "Yes."

Cole smirked. "Ok. I'll teach you."

Yusuke groaned. "Great, now they'll be a bunch of racket."

"Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko yelled. "I will do just fine."

Cole laughed at the two and looked at Hiei. She gave a soft smile and looked away. She didn't notice Kurama was gone. (o.O)

Cora put on her armor (if you wanna see it, look at me picture on my profile. It's way too complicated to explain. Sorry! L) and strapped her sword to her side. She heard a familiar knock at her door and smiled. "Come in."

Kurama walked in and raised and eyebrow. "Nice."

Cora laughed. "Yeah. It weighs a freakin' tone."

"But it looks nice. It suits you."

Cora blushed slightly. "Thank you. Cole's is the same, only black." She walked over to her bed and put her violin in it's case. She ran her fingers over the case. She was going to miss this. Playing with her sister every afternoon, singing, and the new friends she made. Hopefully she would get to come back and visit soon. Sighing she turned to see Kurama mere inches away. She jumped slightly and smiled.

Kurama summoned every ounce of courage he had and dove in. When their lips touched, a fire went through his body. Something he had never felt with anyone else. Cora moved closer and wrapped her hands around his neck. He found his hands moving around her waist, the metal of the armor was cold against his arms. They deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths. He didn't want to stop but he knew he had to. He had to let her go until next time. He gently pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Be safe." He said.

She smirked. "Always am. I'll be back as soon as possible."

His eyes flashed gold, "Why in such a hurry?"

She reached up and whispered in his ear, "Why not?" He shuddered. She knew she had power over him. The next time she came back, he would make her beg him to stop. She gave him another small kiss and stepped back. "I better get downstairs before Cole comes looking for me."

She went downstairs to see Cole had changed into a razor back tank top and had her wings out. They looked blue against the sunlight. Everyone else was standing on the porch. Yukina ran up to her and gave a tight hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Yukina nodded and stepped back. Keiko came forward with tears in her eyes. Cora's eyes were tearing up as well. "Damn it, don't make me cry."

Keiko laughed and wiped her eyes. Yusuke ruffled her hair and gave her a hug. She wnt to join her sister and looked to Hiei. "Take care of my sister." Hiei merely nodded with a blank look on his face. Both girls took off in a blur.

"So," Cole began, "why do you smell like a fox demon?"

Cora blushed. "None of your business."

"Yeah yeah."

They both flew to the cliff where they camped for their birthday. Cole was the first to land. Cora followed and looked out to the ocean.

Cole turned to face her. "Be careful and I expect visits."

Cora smiled and saluted, "Yes sir."

"Smartass," Cole mumbled. They both grasped each other in a tight hug, almost afraid to let go. When they did, tears were flowing freely. "I love you sis."

Cora wiped away her tears. "I love you too." She then took off and didn't look back. She was afraid to.

Cole sat on the cliff, leaving her wings out to stretch. A few moments later she felt Hiei's presence. She turned to see him standing about ten feet away.

"I don't bite," She smirked, "well, not hard anyways." Hiei smirked and came forward until he was next to her. He was staring off in the distance when she quickly flashed her wing in front of his face, making him jump. She chuckled, "Snap out of it."

He gave her a warning look, "Onna."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to loosen up. Life is too precious to be conservative."

He smirked, "And how would you know?"

She looked up at him. "Don't mess with me, I could take you."

He raised and eyebrow, "You think so?"

She gave a devilish smile. "Oh I know so. You couldn't handle this in battle."

He bent down mere inches away from her face. "Try me." Brought her face closer. Black meeting crimson. The next thing Hiei knew he was falling off of the cliff towards the waiting ocean. He closed his eyes to hit; however, he never felt the cool water. Instead he felt wind. When he decided to open his eyes, he was dropped on the ground. Cole landed.

"See? I already had to save your ass." She teased, making Hiei growl. He drew his sword and charged. "Hiei it won't do you any-"

She brought her wing around to protect her. When the sword collided with the black feathers, it shattered. Hiei stopped in his tracks.

Cole sighed, "I tried to tell you. Your sword cannot harm me. Only charged weapons are dangerous." She picked up the pieces os metal and grabbed the hilt from the stunned Hiei. Closing her eyes, a white light came from her hands and surrounded the sword. When the light dimmed, the sword was back together. She handed it to Hiei and smiled. "Sorry about that, I should have warned you but-" She was cut off by Hiei ramming her into a tree.

He smirked, "You shouldn't let your guard down."

She smirked and blasted forward using her wings as a spring. She now had Hiei pinned down by straddling him with his sword at his neck.

She leaned down close to his face, "Speak for yourself." Hiei merely smirked and laid his head against the cool grass. She sat back and stabbed the sword in to ground. "Told you I could take you."

She then got up and summoned her wings away. With a wink at Hiei, she started her way back to the temple. Hiei, however, didn't budge. He laid and watched the clouds, something he never did on a regular basis. She was strong. If he had been trying, it would have been a good fight. He wasn't going to let her know that he wasn't really trying. He closed his eyes and let the soft breeze blow his hair. His eyes snapped open when he felt Cole's energy flare. He quickly flitted to her.

When he reached her, she was standing around ten dead demons. Only one more was left. He jumped into a tree and decided to watch. He would only jump in if she needed help. The demon was about seven feet tall and had long black hair. His skin was as white as paper. In his hands were two swords.

"You know, you should really wear sun screen. If you burn you'll blister." She crossed her arms. Hiei's smirk grew into a small smile. She was such a smart ass.

"You little bitch. We'll see how cocky you are when I cut that sharp tongue from your mouth." He snarled and took fighting stance.

"Come on baby, I'm ready when you are." She gave a deadly smile and took a fighting stance. Her wings were spread in a threatening manner. The look in her eyes screamed death. It made Hiei a little cautious. Bre told him not to let her get carried away or else she would turn rouge and they would have to kill her. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the demon charged at Cole. She merely stood and waited for him to get close enough. When he swung at her, she ducked and swung around. When she did her wings slice right through him, cutting him in half. His body fell to the ground and Cole stood looking down at him. Hiei jumped down only to be knocked into the tree. Cole had her elbow against his neck, ready to kill. Her breathing was ragged. She was fighting something.

"Onna, let me go." He warned. He felt her grip falter and he took it as his chance to move. He ducked and swung around to where she was now pressed against the tree gripping his arms. Her eyes were emotionless. "Onna snap out of it." He rammed her against the tree and she shook her head.

When her eyes opened, they were filled with fear. She was breathing heavily and very pale. Sweat came down her face. Her grip on Hiei's arm loosened slightly. He then realized she was using him for support. She was trembling.

"Cole." He softly said. He knew she had almost lost control. It had taken a lot of her energy to keep herself under control. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. He didn't really know what to do. He stood there for what felt like ages. When her breath caught she looked up at him and sighed.

"I almost lost it." Her voice was soft and hollow. She looked to the ground.

Hiei put his hand under her chin. "But you didn't. I won't allow it to happen. Do you understand?"

She gave a sad smiled and nodded. "Thank you Hiei."

He looked at her and sighed. She had almost startled him. "Can you stand on your own?"

She nodded and released his arms. He slowly backed away, wanting to make sure she wouldn't fall. When he was sure she wouldn't, they started their way back to the temple.

'I can't believe it,' she thought, 'I almost lost it. Why?' She looked to the temple ahead of her and swallowed. She went to her room and got her bow and arrows. Target practice helped her think. And right now, that was what she needed.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Later Days!**


	9. Battlefeild

**Hey Guys! Well I'm done teaching band camp! WOOO! jk I love those kids. Well here's a new one! You know the drill so enjoy!**

* * *

She walked through the living room to see Kurama and Hiei talking. They both stopped to look at her. She sighed and continued outside. She shot her arrow and hit the tree dead center.

"Cole," She said to herself, "What were you thinking?" She shot another arrow. "You could have killed Hiei." She shot another arrow. She grabbed another one and aimed. "But you didn't. You didn't this time." She shot the arrow. " But what about next time?" She aimed and was fixing to shoot when she sighed and dropped the arrow. She then turned to see Kurama. She gave him a soft smile. "Hey."

He gave her a soft smile. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

She sheathed her arrow and looked at him. "Is that a trick question?"

He smiled for real. "Depends." He was going to walk forward when he felt Hiei's eyes on him. He remembered the conversation Youko and Hiei had last night. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Cole. "You know, when Youko first woke in me I had the same problem. I had a tendency to get carried away from time to time. However, with practice, I have learned to control him." He turned to the house to see Hiei watching him closely. "One day, you will be able to do the same."

She looked to Hiei and back at the tree. "I hope." She then walked into the forest towards the ocean. She didn't feel like talking right now. She hoped that Kurama would understand.

She walked through the forest and closed her eyes when she saw the beach. The salty air played with her senses. She opened her eyes and walked out into the sand. She removed her shoes and socks and set them on the ground. She walked out on the beach and stood at the water's edge. She took in a deep breath and summoned her wings. She then took off into the air and over the ocean. She looked at the waves and color of the water. She smiled as dolphins jumped and raced against one another. She flew around for a while and thought of what had happened and the way Hiei reacted.

"He was so calm." She said to herself. "How could he be so calm?" She then landed on the beach and thought of how he held he. His hands were firm but gentle at the same time. She liked that feeling. The feeling of being held. She shook her head and looked at the ocean one more time. She would not allow herself to go that route. Hiei was just doing his job.

"Hey you," Yusuke's voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "Listen, I heard about what happened today. And I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to you can always talk to me. I don't care what it's about, I'll listen."

"Thanks Yusuke." She hugged him only to get put into a headlock.

"Besides, I can't let my lil' sister go crazy now can I?"

She got out of his grasp and laughed. "No. You would be an awful brother if you did."

He laughed and they turned to walk back to the temple, Cole stopping to grab her shoes on the way. When they walked inside the house they smelled Keiko and Kurama's cooking. Hiei's head spun and his eyes met hers. She gave a small smile and walked into the kitchen. Yusuke noticed how Hiei watched her and smirked. He knew that Hiei had the hots for her. Hell, everyone did. Well, everyone but him and Cole. They were blind to each other. Yusuke then smiled as he formed a plan. One that could get him killed if he wasn't careful.

The weekend drew near quicker than Cole was expecting. She was target practicing when Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama walked out of the door holding bags. She cocked her to head to the side in thought.

"We're going to visit my parents." Keiko motioned to her and Yusuke.

"And I'm going to see my mother." Kurama softly smiled. Yusuke's plan was working.

"So I guess I'll see you guys Monday?" Cole questioned. Something just didn't seem too right about this. They nodded. She smiled and turned back to her practice. "No worries, I won't be having any wild parties or anything."

Yusuke walked up to her and ruffled her hair. "Good. I'd hate to have to ground you."

He dodged a swat from her and laughed. He then went over to Keiko and Kurama. They said their goodbyes and walked down to the train station. Cole started her target practice, humming various tunes as she did so. She was shooting her last arrow when Hiei's hand came out of nowhere and caught it.

Cole huffed in frustration. "Can a girl not practice?"

Hiei smirked. "No."

She gave him a mean smile and lounged at him. He quickly dodged and drew his weapon. She was still weary of attacking him because of her current state. She sighed and backed away. Hiei brought his sword to her neck.

"You shouldn't hesitate. I told you I won't let it happen." He gave her an emotionless look.

"I…I just don't wanna take that chance." She looked down, "I would never be able to live with myself."

He dug his sword into her neck slightly. She looked at him but never flinched or wavered. He had learned if she wasn't in full angel form, he could harm her. A small trace of blood ran down her neck. She gave a small smile and went to pick up her arrows. Hiei sheathed his sword and watched her. She paid no mind to the fact her neck was bleeding. Hiei felt a headache coming on. Cole seemed to have this effect on him when she confused him.

"Well, now what to do?" She said to no one. Looking to the sky, she thought of her sister. 'I wonder what she's doing,' she thought. She turned to see Hiei watching her and smiled softly. She then went into the house and to the kitchen to look for food. She was reaching high in the cabinet and could feel Hiei's eyes on her. Why was she cursed with shortness? She sighed and turned to him. He was smirking so big it almost looked like a smile.

"Shut up." She snapped. Hiei walked up to the cabinet and got a bowl down. He held it out to her and she reached for it. Hiei smirked and pulled it away. Her mouth dropped. What the hell? She reached for it again and he held it over his head. She was now determined to get the bowl. She walked up to where their faces were almost touching. "Give me the damn bowl."

"Hn. No." He had an evil glint in his eye. He was enjoying every minute of this. She was starving and he was keeping her from her food. Only a completely stupid person would do such a thing.

She sighed. "I'm going to tell you one more time: _Give ME the Bowl_." He shook his head. She then thought of a plan. She hoped she wouldn't get her head chopped of in the process. She moved closer. Their faces nearly touching. She could tell Hiei was tense; he wasn't sure what was going on. She touched his face with her hand and gently ran her hand down his cheek and along his neckline. He shuddered, making her smile. His eyes looked almost hollow and he swallowed. She was trying so hard not to smile. In their closeness, Hiei didn't notice his arm was lowered. Cole then took this as an opportunity and snatched the bowl from him.

"Ha." She teased and turned to get some cereal. Hiei grabbed her arm and spun her around. He leaned to her ear and ran a finger down her neck. She caught her breath.

"Onna, you should know better than to tease a male demon." He said in her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed. "If it had been a random male you would not be standing right now."

She found the courage to smirk. "Oh really? Well, I'll have to remember that for a _random male_." Her breath was hot against his neck. She was lucky he could contain himself. She then leaned on him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you come back?" She leaned back against the counter and looked him in the eyes. Hiei couldn't take it any longer. He pressed his lips against hers. Her body only tensed for a mere second. She moved her hands to his chest as he leaned against her. His arms were around her waist. He bit her bottom lip and she complied to his request, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved under his shirt and over his nicely sculpted abs and chest. He shuddered.

Cole reluctantly pulled away and smirked devilishly, "I see." Hiei merely smirked. Her eyes shifted to the mark that had appeared on his neck that fateful night. She gently traced it with her fingers. Hiei closed his eyes. She was making this difficult for him. He had a hard time controlling himself as it was. She removed her hand and turned back to the cabinet. Hiei was still standing where she had left him. She smiled, 'Good boy,' she thought.

Hiei smirked. She was _his_. His and no one else's. His arms circled her waist and pulled her against him. She placed her hands on top of his and leaned back against him. He was surprised she was so comfortable around him. Hell, he was surprising himself. He kissed the nape of her neck and she took in a breath. "Mine." His breath was hot against her neck. He then backed away and disappeared.

Cole let out the breath she had been holding and finished fixing her meal. She replayed what had happened in her head over and over. His lips were soft and his hands warm and strong. Even though he was always fighting and be unsociable, his touch was gentle and comforting. She shook her head. For all she knew he was just getting back at her. Hiei could never like her. She had thrown him into his predicament of being her guardian and almost killed him.

She cleaned up her mess and went to her room. She pulled out her cello and began to play. The melody was haunting and soft. The low resonance was comforting. She leaned her head against it and continued to play. She was absorbed in the music completely. She played for about two hours and decided to go down stairs. Hiei was still nowhere to be seen. She sat on the couch and watched T.V. for another two hours. She looked at the clock to see it was midnight. She yawned and turned off the T.V. On her way to her room, she felt Hiei's presence in the temple. She changed into a tank top and shorts. She brushed her teeth and hair. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

"_Cole," She heard a faint but familiar voice. She was standing in a battle field. Dead angels were all around her. Both fallen and light. She looked down to see she had her armor on and was holding her bow. "Cole." Came the voice again._

_She followed the soft voice until she realized who it actually was. "Bre!" She ran over to her older sister to see a spear through her chest. "Oh my God." She whispered. Her eyes were stinging with tears. _

_Bre looked up at her and smiled. She was drawing shakey breaths, "Cole…I'm leaving now. Yo-You have to look out for Cora." Cole could only shake her head. Bre smiled. "You're a strong girl and Hiei will take good care of you." Her breath was becoming shallow. "Cora will come in two days to tell you the news. Don't blame her."_

"_Bre, please don't go." Cole was sobbing now._

_Bre calmly smiled, "It's going to be ok. I love you."_

_Cole smiled with tears pouring down her face, "I love you too." Bre closed her eyes and her breathing stopped._

Cole woke to Hiei sitting next to her with a concerned look on his face. She sat up and grabbed him. Tears were flowing down her face. "Bre…she…she's…dead."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He then pulled Cole to him and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I was there when she took her last breath."

Hiei laid her down against her pillow gently. She still had tears running down her face but she wasn't as bad as she was in the dream. She looked at Hiei and swallowed. He knew she didn't need to be alone. He reached down and picked her up. "Where are we going?"

"My room. You do not need to be alone." He had promised Bre he would take care of Cole and that was exactly what he was going to do. He opened his bedroom door. The room was dark but she didn't care. He laid her down and started to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He placed a hand on hers. "I'm going to shut the door."

She let go and snuggled into the covers. Hiei's scent filled her nose and she felt her body relax. Bre would not want her to cry. She would tell her to suck it up. And that was exactly what she planned on doing. Hiei got into the bed. She turned and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She closed her eyes and soon found sleep. And for once, so did Hiei.

Cole woke to feel Hiei was still there. His breathing was slow and soft. She was laying on her back and Hiei was facing her. His face was inches away. His right arm was lazily over her waist. She looked at the clock to see it was six in the morning. 'Screw that.' She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Hiei then opened his eyes and smirked. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He moved closer to her and closed his eyes again. Sleep came back a few moments later.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Whit Rose Fox: The name of the group is The Wreckers. I like most of their music. I'm going to switch from country soon. I just thought it suited them for now. But things will change...for the better. Thank you for all of the positive feed back. It makes me think all of my hard work is paying off ;)**

**I hope to put in another chapter tomorrow! Later days~  
**


	10. Saving Angel

**Hiii! It's been a long week filled with band kids. O.o talk about crazy. You all know what I own and what I don't. Nothing's changed so enjoy!**

* * *

Cole woke from her second slumber to find Hiei was not in his room. She slowly sat up and looked around. The bed was a dark cherry wood and the comforter was black. The room was pretty plain besides for the sword rack next to the window. She then noticed it was raining outside. Her thoughts floated to Bre and tears threatened to fall. 'I need a shower,' she thought. Walking out of the door the temple was quiet and dark. She could not sense Hiei's presence.

After her shower she dressed in a pair of dark jeans and one of Cora's light green hoodies. She brushed her hair flipped her head over. She saw it was already curling and sighed.

"You need a hair cut." She groaned to herself. She saw it was almost lunch so she went downstairs to see what she could scramble together. She ended up making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. (O.o I love those.) The rain was now heavier and thunder was sounding. She walked outside on the porch and smiled at the weather. Storms were her favorite. They were so threatening yet so calming. She sat on the porch swing and closed her eyes letting the storm sound in her mind. Her mind went to the battlefield in her dream. Had they won the battle? She also wondered where Cora was. Bre said she was ok and she would be here in two days, which meant tomorrow. She felt Hiei's presence and opened her eyes. Looking to her right, she saw Hiei was soaked.

"You're not wet are you?" She teased. He merely glared at her and walked into the temple. She turned her attention back to the storm. The wind was picking up and thunder boomed loudly. She walked in the house to see Hiei had already changed clothes and was lounging in the window seat. "Where did you go?"

Hiei looked at her and back out of the window. "None of your business."

She shrugged and began walking to her room. He didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. It was his business. "I went to see the fox."

She turned to face him. "Why?"

"I needed to talk to him about something."

She smiled softly. "Oh, ok." She wasn't going to ask him anymore. She was lucky he said that much. She went up to her room and opened her window letting the smell of rain fill her room. She watched the rain calmly. She closed her eyes and took in the smell. The next thing she knew and arrow was shot through her right shoulder. She ducked and dodged another one. Luckily her bow and arrows were right beside her bed. She quickly grabbed them and stood beside the window. Her shoulder was screaming at her. She took a deep breath and aimed her arrow. The person was wearing a deep red cloak. They turned to run and she fired, hitting them in the back of the head. They fell to the ground. She turned and leaned against the wall to see Hiei directly behind her. She slid down the wall and reached up to grab the arrow when he stopped her. He moved her hand sighed.

"This is going to hurt." He said as reached up and grabbed it. She swallowed. "Ready?" She closed her eyes and nodded. He placed one hand on her body and pulled swiftly. To his surprise, she never made a sound. She opened her eyes and looked at the blood seeping through her sister's hoodie. 'Cora is going to kill me for this.' Hiei tore off her sleeve and put it in her hand. He then placed it on her shoulder and told her to keep pressure. He flitted off to get bandages. She laid her head back and sighed. If she didn't have bad luck, she would have no luck at all. Hiei came back and noticed she was losing a lot of blood. He knew he had to work quickly.

"We need to get this off." He tugged at her hoodie. She nodded and tore it down the center. It was already ruined anyways. Hiei helped her it off then noticed all she had on was a black bra. She didn't seem to care. Modesty didn't suit her. He removed her hand and cleaned the wound. She was getting light headed.

"Take deep breaths." He calmly instructed. All you could hear was the loud beating of the rain and Hiei quietly working. He finished bandaging her shoulder and picked up the arrow. Hie eyes widened. "This arrow is just like yours."

She raised an eyebrow and stood with support from the wall. "Let me see it." He handed it to her. She looked it over and noticed it had the same tip, but the wood was different and not as smooth. "This is a bad imitation of one of my arrows. But why?" She moved to the window and looked at the body still out there. She was still ignoring the fact she didn't have a shirt on. Hiei walked over to her drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt. He walked up behind her and held the shirt in front of her.

She smiled and put it on as easily as she could, trying not to kill her shoulder. "I want to see who that is." She pointed to the body and put her shoes on. She grabbed a dark brown rain jacket and went up to the window. She looked at Hiei and smirked, then leapt out of the window. She landed on the ground and looked to see Hiei already at her side, his sword at the ready. The rain was now at a drizzle and the thunder was softer. She walked to where the body was and pulled out her arrow. She flipped the body over to see what used to be an angel. She knelt down. "This was a rouge fallen angel." Her hands moved to his face. There were strange markings on his face.

Hiei bent down and looked at his neck to see a collar. "We need to go see Koenma."

Cole nodded and stood, "Someone was controlling him and I want know who."

Hiei picked her up and flitted back to the temple. He went to his room and grabbed a communicator. A few moments later a portal appeared and they went through.

"Koenma," Cole began. She was still soaked, "we have a problem."

Koenma sighed. "Yes I know. Hiei told me. I'm digging up what I can but right now I only have a little information." He handed her a folder. "Demons are catching fallen angels and fighting them for profit. They put collars on their necks that control them and keep them 'domesticated'. It like fighting dogs in the human world."

Col swallowed. "They were coming to get me." Koenma looked confused. "They weren't shooting to kill. They were to shooting to injure." She looked to Hiei. "They were going to injure me enough and come get me."

Koenma sighed. He was going to have to fix this. "Well, keep your eyes peeled and stay inside as much as you can. Do not change into your form unless you absolutely have to. When I find something out, I will call you back here."

Cole bowed, "Thank you."

She turned to go through the portal Koenma had called when he stopped her. "Cole, I'm sorry about Bre."

"It's ok." She then went through the portal. Figuring Hiei was growing impatient. She appeared from the portal to have a towel thrown in her face. Hiei was smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Oh you are sooo crafty."

She took off the coat and towel dried her hair. Her shoulder was killing her. This was going to suck big time. Hiei noticed her pain and frowned slightly. He had failed at his job. She was hurting. She threw the towel back in his face, catching him off guard. She smiled and started up the stairs. "Onna."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"When you're done with your shower I need to change your bandage."

She turned to face him. "You and your damn mind reading." She then continued upstairs to her room and shut her window. She went into her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. The heat felt good on her shoulder and cold body. 'Well, when it rains it pours right?' She sighed at her thought. At least Hiei had been here for her. He hadn't called her weak or yelled at her for crying. He was her rock now. She closed her eyes and let the water run off of her. She turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She dried off and put her underwear and bra on. The rest of her clothes were on her bed. She wrapped the towel around her when she felt Hiei's presence in her room. She brushed out her hair and shook it. Finally walking out of the bathroom she saw Hiei was there on her bed looking at the arrow. He turned to look at her and then back at the arrow.

She knew he was upset about her being injured. "Hiei it's ok." She sat down beside him. He looked at her. "It was my own fault for not paying attention."

He smirked slightly. "Yes it was."

She rolled her eyes and looked outside to see dusk. The rain had stopped but it still looked bleak. Hiei turned to face her and pushed her honey colored locks over her shoulder. He wiped the wound and began to wrap it as gently as he could. She watched him silently, jumping every now and then when he would hit a tender spot. He finished wrapping and sat back. She took her gaze from her shoulder to him and gave one of those soft smiles he was growing very fond of.

"Thank you Hiei." She then stood with the towel still wrapped around her and went to her closet. She wanted a pair of sweat pants. She felt a strong are around her and smiled.

"Can I help you?" Hiei rested his forehead against the back of her neck. She smelled of rain and lavender. He shook his head only to hear her chuckle. She brought her hands to cover his. "Can I at least put clothes on?" He nodded and let her go. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. She dropped the towel. She began to laugh when Hiei's eyes traveled up and down her body. She walked on into the closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. She walked out to see Hiei where she had left him. She walked up to him and cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong Hiei? Finding it hard to control yourself."

He gave her an evil smirk and pushed her against the wall, careful not to jar her shoulder. "What did I tell you about teasing?"

She moved her face close to his. "If you think I care then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

His lips crashed into hers in a mind blowing kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He liked this feeling. This dominance. She never tried to overcome him and take control. It was a nice feeling. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. His kisses were becoming more hungered. If he didn't stop soon he would lose control completely. He reluctantly pulled away and nuzzled his head into her neck.

She rested against him and caught her breath. She then started giggling, earning a strange look from him. "You almost lost it. The great Hiei who has killed countless demons almost lost it."

Hiei glared. "Don't count on it."

Cole snorted, "Oh please it was written all over your body language."

"Onna."

"What? Are you going to threaten me?" She moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "Then give it your best shot."

Hiei smirked. She was so fearless. She wasn't the least bit afraid of him and for once, he was happy someone wasn't. he grabbed both sides of her hips and pushed her back against the wall. He gave her a gentle kiss and pulled away. "You're mine and your time is coming. Don't push your luck."

She smirked. "I have no luck." She walked around him and downstairs to the living room. Turning on the T.V. she watched the weather to see more storms and rain moving in and staying throughout the day tomorrow. She smiled. She heard Hiei in the kitchen and decided to go investigate. He was eating ice cream, his one true weakness. Who knew? Cole had found it amusing when she had found out. She was eating the last bit of it and Hiei almost chopped her head off. It was one of the funniest things she had ever seen.

Hiei must have remembered too because he glared. She smiled and grabbed a water from the fridge. Hiei kept his eyes on her. Her hair has soft system of waves and shined. Her eyes were black as coal. She went back into the living room. Hiei finished his treat and put his things away. He looked out the window scanning for any dangers. When went into the living room, Cole was sitting in the window seat with her eyes closed. Rain had started falling again and lightening flashed. Her eyes shot open. She yawned and stretched, immediately regretting it. She had forgotten about her shoulder. She groaned as pain shot up into her neck. She stood sleepily and turned off the T.V., leaving the room dark. Hiei grabbed her and flitted to his room. Until he knew she was safe she would be sleeping in here. At least that's what he would tell the others.

Cole's eyes were wide open. "You should warn someone when you're gonna do that," She scolded. Hiei chuckled and laid her on his bed. She burrowed into the pillow and sighed. Hiei closed and locked the door. He got under the covers and laid on his back. He stared at the ceiling contently. Cole turned to face him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I figure it out." She was on her back with Hiei on top of her before she could roll her eyes. He was straddling her waist and his arms were crossed. She smiled and crossed her arms. 'Two can play at this game,' she thought.

"Onna you need to work on your manners." He leaned down and kissed her neck. His arms were on either side of her face.

"Yeah, ok, I'll be sure to put that on my list of bull shit." She teased. He growled and kissed her deeply. His hand ran down her torso and explored her well toned stomach. She pulled away. "You're making it hot in here."

Hiei smiled and lifted her shirt over her head. He was already shirtless. His lips connected with hers and a spark went through him. Cole sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her hands ran down his sculpted back. He shivered and laid on top of her, making his way back to her mouth. Their kisses were hungered and desperate. Both wanted more, needed more. Hiei wrapped an arm around her. Cole arched her back. His skin was so warm. It felt like if you were threw him in the shower with cold water steam would roll off of him. She started lightly kissing down his neck and ran her hands down his chest. He had stop now or there would be no stopping. He growled and brought her lips to his. His hands grabbed hers and placed them above her head. He sat back and caught his breath. Moonlight gently lit the place where Cole was laying. Her lips were slightly swollen and her wavy hair fell around her. She was attempting to catch her breath. Her toned stomach and chest rose and fell until her breathing steadied.

"We have to stop here or I won't be able to." He said running his hand down her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

She smirked, "You should probably go take a cold shower. Just a suggestion."

Hiei smirked and got off of the bed then exited the room. Cole sat and pictured what had just happened. She shuddered. He almost made her lose it, and she liked it. She liked the way she felt in his arms. She sat up and found her shirt. She put it on and pulled up her hair it was still hot in here, damn fire demon, she blamed Hiei. She laid back down and sighed. A few moments later Hiei came back and crawled into bed. His skin was not near as hot as it had been. He turned to face her, propping himself on his elbow. She was laying on her back with her head towards him.

"What are you lookin' at?" She asked.

Hiei smirked, "Hn. I'm not sure yet. I'll be sure to let you know though."

Her jaw dropped. "Hiei, you're a jerk." She turned her face away from him. He gently grabbed her face and brought it back to him. She smiled. Hiei laid his head down on the pillow and played with a piece of her hair. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Hiei watched her for a few and looked out of the window to see it raining again. The moonlight was disappearing and clouds were filling the sky. Kurama had been right, his fighting days were coming to an end and he needed to be like this. With a woman by his side that was as beautiful as she was deadly. That was exactly what Cole was. She had drawn him out of his shell and begun to warm his heart. She may be a fallen angel, but she was his saving angel. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know fate had more in store for him…

* * *

**O.o OOOhhhh what's gonna happen? Only I know! Hope you enjoyed :) Later Days~**


	11. Just You

**So I had my wisdom teeth removed last year and apparently they missed some of my bottom right one and it's starting to come through. can you say: WAY TO GO JERKS!...i can! :)**

**Now that my ranting is done, here you go and I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Hiei woke to the sound of thunder booming. The time read seven thirty but the sky was so dark it looked barely day break. He looked to see Cole faced away from him. He saw two black angel wing tattoos on either side of her spine. They looked about six or seven inches long. He had never seen them before. But then again, he had never looked. She groaned and rolled over. Her shoulder was starting to hurt. She opened her eyes and winced. Hiei sat up and looked at her bandage. It needed changed. She gave him a pleading look. He quickly flitted away and reappeared with new bandages and disinfectant to clean the wound with.

"I need you to sit up." He sat on her side of the bed as she sat up. Gravity did not agree with her. She groaned and rested her head in her good arm's hand. It was evident she did not get much sleep. Hiei worked quickly.

When he was done she took a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she was pale. Hiei felt of her fore head and realized she had a fever. He laid her down on the cool sheets and flitted away. He returned with a cold rag and laid it on her head. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Kurama will be here soon. We'll have him take a look."

Cole nodded. She looked out the window and weakly smiled. It was storming. Looking back at Hiei she sat up. She looked like she was concentrating. "Cora is here. Will you go get her?"

Hiei walked out of the room and to the front door to see Cora closing it. She was still in her angel form and in her armor. She turned to see Hiei and sighed. "How is she?"

"She has a high fever." He curtly said.

She walked past him and up to where her sister was. She opened the door and gave a soft smile. Cole smiled, "You look like you got rained on or something."

Cora shook her head. "Where's the arrow?"

"In my room, on the bed." Cora went into her sister's room and picked up the arrow. She studied the tip carefully to see where it was caved in. Her eyes widened. It had held poison. She walked quickly back to Hiei's room and held the arrow to Hiei. "This had poison in it."

Cole propped herself up and tried to avert her sister's gaze. She had forgotten to mention it had poison in it when Hiei was doctoring her up. Whoops. "Cole." Cora warned.

"Yes?" Cole smiled.

"You idiot you knew it had poison in it." Cora glared. Hiei's head spun to look at Cole.

"Well, I wasn't sure." Cole defended. "I thought it had something but then again I wasn't sure."

"You should have said something." Hiei scolded.

"Hiei, I'm going to need your help. I need to figure out what type of poison is in her system." Cora turned to the fire demon. Cole shifted, she knew what was coming. "I'm going to have to take a sample of blood."

"The hell you do!" Cole yelled. If there was one thing she hated, it was needles.

"Cole, you're in enough trouble as it is, shut up." Cora exited the room and came back a few moments later with a kit. She had studied medicine for years. It was one of the many perks of aging slowly. "Hiei you get to hold her still."

Cole smirked, "Hehe. Good luck."

Hiei almost smiled. He found it amusing she was scared of needles. He sat on her side of the bed and scooted her down. "Onna be still."

Cole rolled her eyes and closed them. Cora set on her other side and moved her thigh where it was pinning one of Cole's arms down. She then looked at Hiei, "Be ready."

Hiei placed at hand on her waist and one on her free arm. He would only apply pressure if needed. Cora stuck the needle in and began to draw blood. Hiei felt Cole's body tense slightly. In return, he tensed his hands slightly until he felt her relax. Cora looked up surprised. Then she realized just how close Cole and Hiei had become. He may have emotionless mask but his eyes showed a softness when he looked at her sister. She took out the needle and put a band aid on the needle hole. She then pulled out her kit and went to work.

A few moments later she saw that Hiei had not moved. Cole had laid her hand on Hiei's and was staring up at him. Cora smiled and turned back to her work. "I'm taking this ro my room. The fumes might bother her," she lied but hey, she wanted to give her sister some privacy.

When the door closed Hiei's lips met Cole's softly. Her fever was down; however, it was still there. He pulled away and sighed. "Why didn't you say something?"

She attempted to sit up but his hand stopped her. "I wasn't sure."

"Well you see what that got you." He scolded.

Cole rolled her eyes, "Come lay down with me please."

Hiei rose and turned off the light. He laid on top of the covers and on his back. Cole turned toward him and rested her head on his chest. Her arm rested beneath her face and the other was at her side. Hiei wrapped a protective arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

Cora was working diligently when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. Smiling, she turned to see Kurama. "Hey stranger."

"Hey." He smiled back. "So I hear Cole has got herself in a situation."

"How did you know?"

"Hiei told me."

Cora wanted to smack herself. "Oh." She turned back to her work to feel Kurama's breath on her neck. "Now now, there will be plenty of time for that later. First I have to figure out what's wrong with Cole." She gave him a teasing wink and stirred a test tube.

"I'll help." He grabbed another and stirred it. "I'm sure between the two of us we can find the cause."

She laughed, "You mean, 'We can quickly get this done and fixed'."

Kurama merely smiled and continued his work. After an hour Kurama decided to find Hiei. He opened the door and almost fell over. Cole was in Hiei's arms and they were both asleep. 'It seems as though he is taking my advice, for once.' He closed the door and returned to Cora's room. She was smiling triumphantly.

"I'm guessing you have come to a conclusion?"

"Yes I do." She held up a book that showed a picture of a green plant. "This is it. I can't pronounce it, but I do know that she will be fine. All she needs is rest."

"That's exactly what she is getting."

Cora smiled, "They are so cute."

Kurama walked up to her and pulled her close. Her smile widened and she wrapped her arm around his neck. His lips met hers softly. He was going to take his time. He pulled away and tugged and the armor. "This is in my way."

Cora chuckled and looked up at him. He kissed her again and began to untie the straps of her armor. He too off the last piece and brought her closer. "That's better."

Cora rolled her eyes and smiled. Kurama kissed her once again, only this time he was wanting more. He was tired of waiting. She could feel his urgency and her heart fluttered. He move her to her bed and slowly laid her down. She ran her hands over his shirt and smirked, "This is in my way."

Kurama chuckled and kissed her neck. She swiftly undid the buttons and slid it off of him. She then ran her hands down his very well built torso and smiled to herself, she was glad her sister was asleep, she didn't need her to be poking her head in here. They were going to need privacy. Kurama pulled away and sat back.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He seemed unsure.

"I'm here aren't I?" He looked confused. "I'm here because the council wanted a delegate in each of the worlds. I called dibs on this one."

"So you'll be staying?" He cocked his head to the side. She nodded. He brought his face close to hers, "Good." He then started kissing her hungrily.

* * *

Cole woke with a start. Hiei was sitting up looking out of the window. His arm had tightened around her. She slightly raised her body, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her and relaxed. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"No." She stubbornly said.

"Onna," he warned, "do not test me."

She smirked, "Too late. You get an 'A' for effort though."

Hiei sighed and then smirked. God give him patience. "Lay down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._" She was so stubborn.

"N-" She was cut off by Hiei's mouth crashing into hers. He pulled away smirking. She hadn't realized the force of his kiss had made her lay back on the pillow. She narrowed her eyes, "You and your damn distractions."

"If you won't sleep at least lay down." She stuck her tongue out at him. He took that as a sign of fine then. "I'm going to get food." He got off of the bed and walked to the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now but thank you for asking." She turned back to the window. The rain had lightened up. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost three in the afternoon. They had slept for a while. She was feeling better but still not one hundred percent. A soft knock came from the door and she smiled. It was Cora. "Come in."

Her sister walked in with a big smile on her face. She had just showered and was now wearing sweat pants and a yellow t-shirt. Something was different about her. Cole patted the bed and sat up slightly. Cora crawled in and held her sister in her arms. Cole rested back on her neck. "So how was he?" Cole could now tell what was up with Cora.

"What do you mean?"

Cole snorted, "I'm not that stupid, geeze. You might as well tell me or I'll ask him."

Cora sighed, "It was wonderful."

"Did he mark you?" She leaned back to look at her sister. She blushed and nodded. "So I'm guessing the council decided to send you back here."

"Yeah." She kissed Cole's forehead. "Someone had to come keep an eye on you."

"Sure." She then decided to tease her sister. "So, when will I be an aunt?"

Cora smacked her in the head. "I'm not the one who smells of a fire demon."

Cole narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Cora smiled and shook her head. Cole then sighed, "I'm growing restless."

"You need one more day in bed and you should be fine." Cole groaned in frustration. Cora chuckled. "Come on, let's get you a shower. It should knock out the rest of your fever."

"Sweet," Cole jumped from the bed only to fall over. Cora laughed. "Shut it. I Haven't walked all day."

After her shower she dressed in a pair of black sophie shorts and a blue tank top. She brushed her hair and walked into her room where Cora sat. "Cut it."

Cora nodded and motioned for Cole to sit in the desk chair. "How much?"

Cole thought, "Just like three or four inches." Cora nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut four inches and trimmed the other layer. "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome. Now go get back in your man's bed."

Cole sighed and stood, "I don't know whether to hit you or smile."

Cora laughed, "You won't hit me because it's the truth." She then realized something, "Are you hungry?"

Cole shook her head, "Strangely no."

"Thirsty? You may not be hungry because of the fever."

"Yes actually."

"Well get to bed and I'll bring you something."

Cole saluted and returned to see Hiei looking out of the window. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" She walked up and stood beside him, but not in front of the window, she had learned her lesson.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

He sighed. "Just thinking."

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

She turned and walked over to the bed. "Well if you wanna talk then you can tell me. I'm not going to pry." She climbed in and rested against the head board. He turned to look at her. She gave him a soft smile and started to braid her hair.

A knock came from the door and Cora walked in with a glass of water. Kurama stood in the doorway and smiled. She handed it to her sister and her drink it.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

Cole smiled wickedly, "Not as good as you obviously."

Hiei smirked as Cora slapped her sister in the head. "Here now no need for violence, I was merely stating the obvious."

Cora stood. "I'll be back later. I have to go or I'm going to kill you."

Kurama turned to leave when Cole stopped him. "Hiei can Kurama and I have a moment alone?"

Hiei walked out of the room and closed the door. Cole smiled and patted the bed. Kurama wasn't sure if he should be scared or happy. "Now, I want you to promise me you will protect her at all costs. I also want you to promise me a nephew. I like Nerf ball and Cora won't play with me."

Kurama chuckled, "I promise."

Cole smiled, "Good cause I'd hate to have to kill you. I kinda want to keep you around."

Kurama stood and headed to the door. "I'll come and check on you later, get some sleep."

Kurama walked out of the door and Hiei came back in. "What was that about?"

Cole raised an eyebrow, "Oh I just took my top off and did a strip tease, nothing big." He gave her a warning look and she rolled her eyes, "I just told him he better take care of my sister or I _will_ kill him."

"The fox will keep his word."

"Good 'cause he promised me a nephew." Cole laid down and face Hiei who was now beside the bed. He raised his eyebrows. "What? I like little boys. They get all muddy and stuff. Plus I want someone to play Nerf ball with."

Hiei shook his head and chuckled. She was a handful. The clock read five thirty and it had began to rain hard. Thunder was sounding in the distance. Hiei took Cole in his arms and laid his head back. He and the fox had talked earlier and the conversation was running through his mind like a speeding car.

"The fox says it's time for me to settle down." Cole moved to where her chin was on his chest, facing him. "I'm not sure what to do. I know my fighting days are closing in. I don't enjoy killing as much as I once did. But I'm not to the point where I'm sure."

He looked to see her smiling. "Well, for what it's worth, I think you should do what you want. You can't just change who _you are_. Only you know what you _really_ want."

"I only partly know what I want. That makes the rest frustrating."

She laid her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes, still facing him, "Well, what do you want?"

Hiei looked at her for a moment and thought. "I'm not going to tell you yet."

She shifted her head to where it was nuzzled in his shoulder. "I'm not going to force you to tell me."

He leaned his head on hers, "Thank you."

She was already asleep. Her breathing was even and deep. He played with a strand of her hair and thought long and hard about his past, present, and what he wanted in his future.

'You,' he thought, 'just you.'

* * *

**You know I figure Hiei has a softer side and I didn't want to lose his character in the process. I hope I did it right. Hope you enjoyed! Later Days~**


	12. Bad Feeling

**I just want to thank all of those who read and review. You guys are what keep me writing and posting chapters at one in the morning. :) THANK YOU! Now, I hope you all enjoy, you know what I own and what I don't so yeah.**

* * *

Around eleven thirty Hiei woke to see Cole was not where she was supposed to be. He shot up and looked around the room to see she was nowhere in sight. He rose and went to her room. To no avail, she was not there either. He went downstairs to see Cora and Kurama doing dishes. Kurama turned and smiled.

"She's with Yusuke. He cam back and Keiko stayed for an extra day." He tried not to chuckle at the look of relief on his friends face. Hiei went into the living room to see Cole curled up with a blanket and Yusuke on the couch watching T.V. He felt a wave of jealousy run through him and as quick as it had come, it diminished. He reminded himself that Yusuke was taken. Yusuke looked at him a smiled Hiei merely glared and went to set in the window. Cole was watching Shark Week on the Discovery Channel intently. (One of my favorite things about summer..well besides drum corps.)

"I wanna fight a shark." She was still looking at the screen,

"You do?" Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah. A great white. They're huge." She looked to Yusuke and smiled. "It would be a good work out."

Yusuke laughed and ruffled Cole's hair, "I think you were meant to be my little sister sometimes."

Cole's smiled faltered and then composed itself. Hiei noticed and decided he would ask about that later. "I do too. You would make an excellent brother."

Yusuke smiled and hugged her gently. He had grown very fond of Cole in their short amount of time there. "So, when you get better we have to work on my car."

Cole sat up and cocked and eyebrow, "Your car? All you've done is fall asleep with Kuwabara in the backseat."

Yusuke glared, "Well, I was tired."

Cole laughed, "Ok, we'll go with that."

Cora brought Cole some hot tea and sat down at the end of the couch. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Still tired but better."

Cora felt her forehead and smiled, "Well, your fever is gone. Just rest and we'll see how you feel tomorrow."

Cole rolled her eyes, "Yes mom," she murmured. Cora shook her head and looked at Hiei. He was looking out into the storm.

"Hiei, tomorrow you and Kurama are needed in the Makai. Koenma called and told us." Cora knew he would be aggravated. Her assumption was correct when he flitted to Kurama. Yusuke looked to Cole and sighed. She had finished drinking her tea and was now asleep. "She worries me."

Yusuke looked at Cora, "How so?"

"She almost lost control. Kurama told me."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows, "No way."

Cora sighed and nodded, "It's hard for a fallen angel to keep in control. They're kind of like demons. They can get lost in the rage."

"Damn little girl," he looked down at Cole's sleeping form. Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily sat up.

Cora laughed, "You tired honey?"

Cole stood, "Jusa lil bit," her speech was slurred. Yusuke turned his head trying to hide his laughter.

"Well come on, let's get you to bed." Cora stood and followed Cole upstairs. Yusuke sat back and sighed. He was worried about Cole. If these people got a hold of her, bad things would happen. She was one of the arc angel descendants which meant her blood was strong. She would be worth a lot of money. His blood boiled just thinking about it.

"Are you ok Yusuke?" Kurama sat down with Cora on the love seat.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He said. Cora gave Kurama a look.

"You sure?" He asked.

Yusuke stood, "Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Cora stood, "I'm going to check on Cole and get to bed." She gave him a peck on the lips and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll be there soon," He called. A few moments later Hiei came through the door and turned to Kurama. "Are you done?"

"Done what?"

Kurama knew he would be in trouble for this, "Pouting."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "No."

Kurama sighed, "Hiei she will be fine. Yusuke and Cora will be here."

"I don't care who is here." He walked over and sat on the window. He then sighed knowing he wouldn't win, "I just don't want something to happen. I have a bad feeling."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "A bad feeling?"

"I didn't stutter fox." He had learned that line from Cole and Yusuke arguing.

"In the morning we'll contact Koenma and see what we can do."

Hiei snorted, "I just won't go."

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Do you not want to catch these people? They could get her and do very bad things Hiei. She would go rouge an-"

Hie words were cut off by Hiei's sword at his throat. "I know fox. I've seen it first hand. You don't have to tell me." Kurama's gaze did not falter. He knew his friend was having a hard time dealing with things lately. Hiei pulled his sword away, "The toddler better think of something."

He then flitted off to his room. Cora was closing the door. "I didn't know where to put her. She said she wanted to sleep in there."

Hiei opened the door to see Cole standing at the window watching lightening flash. He closed the door and locked it. Cole turned and gave a tired smile, he gaze shifted to the window again. Hiei walked up behind her and looked outside. Wind was blowing through the trees and thunder sounded. Cole leaned back knowing Hiei would catch her, and he did. He nestled his head against her neck, making her chuckle.

"You should go to sleep," he laid his head on her shoulder. She nodded and crawled in the bed. By the time she laid her head on the pillow, Hiei had turned out the light and was next to her.

"Show off," she teased. He smirked and turned to face her. She was on her back and staring at the ceiling. She sensed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

"Nothing." He kept staring.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"Stop staring at me," she chuckled.

"Does that bother you?" He asked, amused.

"Well, maybe…just a little…yes." She turned to face him. He was still staring. "Fine I'll just stare at you."

Hiei merely chuckled and continued staring. When lightening flashed, her eyes would stand out. They did this for a while, neither saying a word. Of course, words were not needed. The match ended when Hiei's lips met hers. She gladly accepted the kiss, running her hand up his arm. He melted at her touch. It was so powerful, yet at the same time, delicate. He deepened the kiss forcing her on her back with his torso hovering over her, his arms on either side. Her hands went up his chest and around to his back to bring him closer. His skin was hot and calming.

He pulled away and smirked, "I win."

In a moment he was flipped over and Cole was straddling his waist. She leaned down and kissed him. She held his arms down; he didn't struggle too much. She leaned up and smiled, "Sorry, it seems you've been over thrown, literally."

Hiei shook his head and reversed them, "Onna you forget who is the dominate species."

"Then remind me and shut up."

He growled and his lips met hers. He had to keep in mind she was still sickly. She laughed and pulled away, "Is that all you've got oh dominate one?"

"You couldn't handle it right now."

She snorted, "Says you." Hiei then bent down and gently nicked her neck, she sucked in her breath.

He smiled and lightly kissed the spot where he would, one day, make her his. "See? Not yet. However, do not push me."

She chuckled and kissed him, "Is that a warning?"

"No, a promise." He kissed her forehead and laid next her. He pulled her close and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Sleep or the idiot will have to pout when you can't work on that machine."

"You mean the car?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "Yes sir. What time will you be leaving?"

"I don't know." He laid his head on hers, "Now, sleep."

And that's just what she did….

* * *

**Hope you liked. I'll get another chapter up soon! Later Days~**


	13. Something's Coming

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've been a busy beaver. Classes are fixing to start back up soon. Here it is and you know the drill. My computer is acting weird so I hope it turned out ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke opened Hiei's door and saw Cole still sleeping. With an evil grin on his face he stalked to Cole's side of the bed and crouched down. Cole's breathing was soft and even. Her arm was hanging off of the bed slightly and Yusuke took that as his invitation. He grabbed her arm and quickly tugged. Cole's eyes shot open and she smirked.

"Really Yusuke?" She then threw him over the other side of the bed. He landed with a thud and groaned. Cole sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven! She had slept a long time. "Geeze, I slept forever."

Yusuke stood and put his hands behind his head, "I figured you needed the sleep."

She smiled, "Why thank you."

"When Kurama and Hiei get back we're going to the lake."

"Sweetness," Cole was smiling brightly. She loved the lake, it reminded her of the times she went camping with her sister.

Cora walked in the room and smiled, "Hey lazy girl."

Cole stuck out her tongue, "Not my fault. I was tired."

"Well go take a shower. If Yusuke mentions that stupid car anymore I'm going to scream."

Cole showered and changed into a pair of blue jean shorts that came high on her thighs and a black tank top. She then pulled back her hair and went down stairs to see Yusuke patiently waiting. "Ready?"

Yusuke stood, "Of course."

They went out to the car and Cole stopped in her tracks. Something didn't feel right. Yusuke sensed her energy change and turned to look. He couldn't see anything; however, he could feel something. A minute later it had disappeared just as it had come. They looked at each other and made a mental note to keep an eye out. They then got to work. Cole showed Yusuke how to sand the car while she took apart the motor. Keiko came and brought them drinks and told them to shower soon. Kurama had called saying they were on their way back.

"You coming?" Yusuke grabbed his shirt and turned to face her. He had gotten hot and took it off. Cole had hand it to Keiko, Yusuke had a nice body.

"No, I'm going to put this back together first. I don't wanna lose any parts." She was halfway through putting it back together.

"Ok. I'll come get you when we're ready."

She walking silently for a few moments and began to sing:

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary trying to get a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy he was looking to the sky _

_as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he findsJust what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could as _

_I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of _

_he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand  
_

_please come with me,_

_See what I see_

_touch the stars for time will not freeze  
_

_time will not freeze_

_can't you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary _

_I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he asked if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real_

_as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there _

_with a deal _

_he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand,_

_In the palm of your hand_

_just a day, _

_just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy, he was looking to the sky. _

She smiled to herself as she felt Hiei's gaze on her. "Can I help you?"

"No." He walked up to see her tightening the last bolts.

She looked at him and sighed, "I had to clean it."

She looked to see Cora and Kurama walking towards them. Cora was in a pair of blue jean shorts and a t-shirt. Cole smiled, they usually never wore bathing suits in the lake, it's a country thing.

"Are you done?" Cora asked, throwing a towel in her sister's face.

Cole easily caught it and sighed, "Yeah let's go."

They group reached the lake a the sun was beginning to descend from the sky. A dock went out partly into the water.

Cole gave Cora a teasing push and took off. "Let's go slow poke!"

Cora took off after her sister as fast as she could. Both girls had thrown off their shirts just before hitting the water. They rose laughing. Yusuke was rolling on the ground laughing. Those two never ceased to amaze him. Keiko chuckled and walked towards the dock. Kurama followed chuckling. These times were part of the reason he loved Cora.

Cole took her hair down and laid back. She closed her eyes and smiled, this felt so good. The water was slightly warm and felt like velvet against her skin. She could feel Hiei's gaze and smiled. She swam up to the dock and ducked as Yusuke tackled Keiko off of the dock's edge. Kurama was sitting with his legs in the water and Cora was looking up at him.

"Hiei? I need you to help me onto the dock." She lifted herself into position, "My shoulder is bothering me."

He gave her suspicous look. Yes he was in the same thing he had been in when Cole had phased, but that didn't mean he wanted to get wet. She rolled her eyes and sighed. This was going to be tough. He walked up to her and stretched out his hand. Cole smirked and the next thing he knew, he was in the water. Kurama couldn't help but laugh. She was perfect for his friend. Always unpredictable. Yusuke wasn't sure whether to laugh or get out of the water. He knew Hiei wouldn't be happy.

Cole was laughing and didn't realize Hiei was still under water. She looked around her and swallowed. She knew she was in trouble. She felt a strong arm around her waist and she was pulled under. His lips met hers and pulled away. She resurfaced gasping for air. Hiei was nowhere to be seen and the others were watching in amusement. She smiled, so he wanted a game? She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she felt him closing in she rose from the water in her angel form holding his fore arms.

"How's it goin?" She teased. Her massive wings were glistening from the water.

"You're the one who started it." He accused. "It's not my fault you can't take the consequences."

Cole riased an eyebrow, "Says the man hanging about sixty feet in the air."

Hiei looked down and back at Cole, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She brought her face close to his. "Bye."

She let go and Hiei closed his eyes. He never hit the water. Opening his eyes, he looked to see Cole had grabbed his arm. She smiled and let go. That times he did hit the water. Cole laughed and landed on the dock. Cora was giggling holding her stomach.

"Cole hold your breath." She said.

"What d-" She hit the water and resurfaced to see Hiei standing on the dock with his arms crossed and smirking. She narrowed her eyes. "You just wait. Karma is a bitch." Hiei merely shook his head. He knew she would get him back and would probably succeed.

"Cora," Cole raised herself onto the dock and laid back, "I'm staying out here tonight."

Cora smiled, "I figured you would want to."

"Do you wanna stay with?"

Cora stood and walked over to her sister and held out a hand, "Yeah but we need to get some things." Cole stood. "And I wanted to do something."

Cole gave her sister a questionable look, "What?"

Cora shoved Cole off of the dock and smiled. "THAT!"

The others were laughing as Cole heaved herself onto the dock. "Ok, if that's how you wanna play."

Cora took that as her cue and summoned her wings. "Shit's going down girl." SHe turned to face her sister.

"Come now, give me a challenge." Cole's voice was venom to everyone's ears. Cora smiled and charged. Both angels hit the water and rebounded in the air. They broke apart and smiled. Cole's hair fell around her in unruly soft waves. The last rays of the sun shone on her skin. Cora's hair was doing much of the same and the light from the setting sun was soft on her features. Out of nowhere, they started laughing. "Let's go. I'll race ya." She took off in a blur followed by Cora.

Yusuke wrapped an arm around Keiko and started back to the temple leaving Kurama and Hiei. "I feel as though something is bothering you." Hiei turned to Kurama.

"Yes, I feel like something big is coming." Kurama looked at Hiei, "I know you feel it too."

Hiei nodded and flitted back to the temple. Cole was in her room gathering a couple of things. She was wearing a dry pair of shorts and changed her bra. However, she had yet to put on shirt. She felt hot breath against her neck and chuckled.

"Something funny?" Hiei's voice was in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She felt her face heat up when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. His skin was so warm. His lips connected to the nape of her neck and Cole caught her breath. He chuckled softly, "What's wrong?"

She spun to face him, "Nothing." He brought his lips to hers. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her. He then moved her onto the bed to where he was on top of her. He kissed down her neck and reconnected with her lips. She knew she was his and that was just what she wanted. She wanted this feeling of safety and reliance. However, something told her to wait.

"Don't worry, not yet." Hiei's voice was soft as he leaned his head on hers. She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"I keep feeling that something is coming." She opened her eyes and kissed Hiei softly, "But I'm just not sure."

"I had the same feeling." He looked into her eyes, "But I do know you will be just fine."

"I know." She smiled at him. He kissed her again and sat up slightly. "I should get going."

Hiei nodded and got off of her. He held out his hand and she took it. He then pulled her up and backed up. She went over to her closet and grabbed a shirt. "Are you coming?"

Hiei smirked, "I might."

Shr rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. Walking to the door she turned to look at him, "I'll see you there." She closed the door and went downstairs to meet Cora. Keiko and Yusuke were staying at the temple. Yukina and Kuwabara were going to come and visit in the morning.

The girls walked out onto the dock arm in arm and smiled up at the full moon. Cora had her violin and Cole had her guitar. They sat down on the edge and looked at each other.

"Something's coming." Cora looked to the heavens.

Cole sighed, "I know Hiei senses it too."

"He cares a lot about you."

"As Kurama does you."

Cora smiled, "Let's play."

Cora started playing and Cole jumped in:

_I'm standin' on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm,_

_ I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm,_

_ I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yea yea_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm,_

_ I'm with you,_

_ yeaI'm with you, _

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, _

_I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm,_

_ I'm with you,oh_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Both girls stopped and smiled at each other. Cole stood and set guitar down. The next thing she knew, she was in the water. Cora was holding her sides from laughing.

"I guess I should jump in huh?" Cora knew what was coming. Cole nodded. Cora threw off of her shirt and jumped in. Cole discarded hers and swam out to the middle of the lake. Cora followed and flipped onto her back. "Cole," She whispered, "something's here."

* * *

**O.o Oh snap. :) Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	14. Psalms 86:67

**Hey everyone! So, I'm wondering if anyone would like to do some fan art of this story. I just wonder how you see them. If you wanna give it a shot, let me know! I'm also going to end this story soon...BUT NO WORRIES, I'm going to do a sequel (duh). As long as you all like my story, I will keep writing. You know the drill and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cole scanned the woods with her eyes. Cora had been right, someone was here. It didn't feel like the boys. She looked to Cora and slowly swam to the dock, her sister was close behind. They hoisted themselves on the dock and stood back to back. Cora was facing the woods and Cole was looking out over the lake. They felt a light breeze pick up; rustling the trees. Cora saw Kurama and Hiei stepping out of the clearing. Yusuke was not far behind. They knew whatever was coming was here and it was powerful. Cole looked to the sky to see their guest.

"Cora," she whispered, "something's wrong."

Cora turned and gasped. He landed too graceful for his massive size. His wings were silver and about eight feet long. He was very muscular and poised. He had a black trench jacket on that fell to the ground. "Michael." Cora whispered.

"Hello girls." He flashed a flawless smile, "It feels like decades."

Cole smiled, "It has been." They boys were now behind the girls studying the man before them.

Michael looked them over and smiled at the girls. "It's comforting to know you have been taken care of."

"We are very blessed."

"You should call off your dogs."

Cora giggled and turned to her mate. "Kurama, it's ok. This is Michael, our uncle."

Cole placed a hand on Hiei and he relaxed. Yusuke thought a moment, "He's the Arc Angel from the Bible."

Michael chuckled, "Yes. You know your history."

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Cole wanted to get down to business. The Arc Angels didn't come to earth unless something was going down.

His gaze shifted over the boys and up to the sky, "Hear my prayer, O Lord; listen to my cry for mercy. In the day of my trouble I will call to you, for you will answer me."

The girls swallowed and grasped each other's hand. He looked to them a sighed. These girls were of his blood. He didn't want this. Cora was the first to speak, "How bad is it?"

Michael ran a hand through his chocolate locks. His silver eyes showed worry. "It falling to pieces. Father has declared war on his own Children."

"So we are split." Cole's voice was shaky.

"Yes." He noticed Hiei's neck and sighed, "I know you have lives here but-"

"Our duties lie with you." Cole cut him off. She knew what he was going to say. "You are our family. To protect these people, we must protect each other."

Kurama swallowed. He knew what was happening. Michael had come for help and they would have to go. Cora looked to him and sighed. She took his hand. "Let's go to the temple and discuss this." She looked back at Cole who nodded.

They walked through the temple door silently. No one had said a word. Tension was so thick Cole felt she couldn't breath. Michael studied two of the boys closely. One was Cole's guardian and the other was Cora's chosen. Both men adored his nieces and would give their lives for them. He knew they had things to discuss with one another.

"I'm going to wait outside." He turned to walk out of the door, "Take all of the time you need."

As soon as the door closed Cole's fist collided with the wall. "Damnit it all."

"Cole, get a hold of yourself." Cora scolded. Of course, she wanted to do the same thing. "We need to get ready."

Both girls headed upstairs quietly. Yusuke sighed and went to get Keiko. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei. They both wanted to protest but they knew they could do nothing about the situation. Hiei made the first move and began his journey upstairs.

He entered Cole's room to see her putting on the black armor. It was the same design as Cora's, just not the same color. She turned to face him and sat on the bed. He closed the door and walked up to her and knelt down. He then grabbed the knee guard and started putting it on.

She was visibly fighting back tears. "You know I don't wanna go."

He merely nodded as he finished. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her knee. The metal was cold on his skin. He felt like something was being ripped from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Cole laid her hands on his shoulders. She didn't want to leave him. Their bond was deep. He was her guardian and then there was the obvious attraction. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and closed her eyes.

Hiei moved between her legs and up to her face. He ran a hand down her cheek and sighed. "Just promise you'll come back in one piece."

She gave a sad smile, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

He gave her a soft kiss. He smiled (yes, he can!), "Thought so." He stood and held out his hand. She took it and stood close to him. "You should go."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her. Her tears began to flow freely as she buried her head into his chest. God give her strength and will.

* * *

Cora strapped her sword to her waist when she felt Kurama's presence. She turned to him with a sad smile. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against him and sighed. "I don't want to go."

He chuckled slightly, "I know. However, you must. I understand. Just promise you will both return safely."

She gave him a loving kiss and ran her and down his face. "I have so much to live for now. You should have no worries."

He smiled and kissed her, "Besides, we promised Cole a nephew."

Cora laughed, "Yes, and she can be a pain when she pouts."

He brought his face close to hers and took in a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked hand in hand downstairs to see Cole and Hiei. She had her head on his shoulder. He was looking at the ground. Kurama's heart sank. He knew this would be hard for his friend. He was finally feeling the effects of love and now it was being taken from him. He looked to Cora to see she noticed it too. Michael walked through the door, "Ready?"

Cole stood and stretched, "Let's go kick ass and take names so we can get back home."

Yusuke had just walked in with Keiko and laughed, "Just be careful sis."

She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. Keiko was fighting back tears. She hugged Cole tightly, "Try to be safe."

"I will girl. Take care of my brother." This took Keiko off guard. "I'll explain when I return," she whispered.

Cora gave them hugs and walked over to her uncle and sister. The sun was starting to come up. They walked out of the door. Cole summoned her wings and Michael smiled.

"Nice." He summoned his wings, "But these are great."

She snorted, "Can you keep up old timer?"

He chuckled, "I should be asking you."

"Can we go now?" Cora was growing impatient. She wanted to leave while she had the strength.

They all looked back at the boys. Michael stretched his wings, "They'll be back."

All three took off in a blur. They headed off towards the rising sun. Yusuke sighed, "Why is it so hard?"

Keiko smiled, "If I can do it, you can too."

Yusuke looked at her and smiled. "Yeah yeah I know."

* * *

**:( sad day for the gang. *sniff. But it's me and I'm a sucker for sad endings so no worries, it will be fixed. Or will it? Hope you liked! Later Days~**


	15. Realizations

**Hi everyone! So, here is a chapter that is personally one of my favs. :) You all know the drill and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the girl's left. No one had heard a word. Kurama was strangely quiet and Hiei was grumpy as ever. Yusuke was not as cheery either. Keiko sighed. The girls needed to return soon or she would go crazy. Yukina had come by earlier to see how everyone was. Kurama was reading a book and Yusuke was playing a video game as usual.

Hiei was at the dock thinking almost everyday. He was drawing closer and closer to something but he couldn't figure out what. He knew his feelings for Cole were strong and she was his. But was that enough? Would he be happy like Kurama? Would he be content with a family? He sighed and growled at himself. He knew where he needed to go. Hopefully she would be back soon to bring some kind of answers to him.

* * *

Now the girls had been gone for about three months. The leaves were falling off of the trees and the air was cooling off. The boys were starting to do better. Kurama had taken to helping cook and help Kieko around the house more. Yusuke was, well, Yusuke. Hiei had went to the Makai three weeks after the girls had left. He would come back every now and then. A few days ago they had received a letter from the girls saying they would be home soon and they missed everyone. This had raised everyone's spirits and hopes for their trial to be over.

It was a crisp morning and the sun was just starting to appear over the horizon. Two girls on large horses walked tiredly towards the temple. One horse was jet black with a long wavy mane and tail. The white horse was a little more feminine. The mane and tail were still long though.

"Almost home." The blonde looked to the girl with honey colored hair. She smiled.

The horses quickened their pace and breathed in the crisp air. The strode past the all too familiar lake to see fog rolling off of it and into the surrounding woods. They had masked their energy completely, not wanting to wake the people in the temple. They did feel two energies and smiled. Getting off of the horses, they took off their tack and laid it under a tree.

"Dante," began the honey haired girl, "behave and stay nearby." The horse nuzzled his master knowingly and trotted off with the white mare.

"Shall we?" Asked the blonde.

The other girl burst through the door, "Ok, I'm fucking starving!"

Keiko and Kurama came running in the room to see two familiar faces. They looked tired and like they needed some down time. Keiko started crying and ran to get her husband. Cora ran to Kurama who gladly took her in his arms. He kissed her longingly.

"Come on, don't make me gag." Cole scoffed.

"You shut up." Cora stuck her tongue out at her sister and turned her attention back to her love. Yusuke came bounding in the living room and tackled Cole. "Yusuke…can't…..breath."

"I don't care!" He squeezed tighter before letting go. "What took you guys so long?"

Cole sighed, "Some people just won't die."

"But they were defeated." Cora chimed in. Cole noticed there was one person missing but didn't say anything. He would be here soon. She had faith in him.

"Well, how about you two get a shower and I'll fix you something to eat?" Keiko started heading toward the kitchen. Both girls nodded in agreement and raced upstairs.

"Something is different about Cole." Yusuke looked to Kurama.

"I know. Her energy seems to be depressed by something." Kurama observed before heading upstairs. He was going to do something he had been wanting to do for the last three months. He only hoped Hiei would get his message and hurry up.

Cora stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Her hair was now mid back length. She hadn't had a chance to cut it. She walked out of the bathroom and was pushed against the wall. She smiled and looked into her mate's eyes.

"Hey," she started, "can I help you?"

His lips crashed into hers in a longing and passionate kiss. She moaned, God she had missed him. His touch, his loving gaze, and his kind nature. He placed her hands around his neck and the towel fell to the floor. He looked at her with a gold tint in his eyes, "You won't be needing that."

She chuckled and kissed her mate. Nothing would separate them again.

* * *

Cole had showered and already changed. she now lay on her bed with her eyes closed. On her arm was a tattoo of a cross. It had a special seal on it. She was almost asleep when a hand touched her face. Her eyes shot open to see Hiei. She sat up only to be pushed down by his lips on hers. He felt like a part of him was restored. He ran his hands through her damp hair and along the back of her neck. He pulled away and black met crimson.

"I missed you too," she joked. Hiei smirked, 'Well, she still has that smart mouth.'

"Took you long enough." He teased, nuzzling her neck.

She chuckled, "I'm here aren't I?"

He took in a deep breath, "Yes, yes you are."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

He smiled and met her request with a deep kiss. He got on top of her and pulled away. "Happy?"

She flipped them over to where she was on top and bent down to his ear. "Now I am." She kissed his neck softly and smiled when he shuddered, "I will be ripped away from you again."

Hiei chuckled. God she was perfect for him. He then flipped them back over and kissed her hungrily. "Good because I will die before watching you leave."

She gave her famous soft smile and brought her head against his. "You have nothing to worry about. I kicked ass and took names."

He kissed her forehead and got off of her, "I knew you would."

She got up and ran a hand through her long hair. It was now to her bottom. She was going to cut it as soon as possible. They went downstairs to see Kurama and Cora on the couch cuddling and talking. Cole walked by and gave a gagging noise. She then dodged a pillow and laughed. She walked into the kitchen to be met with hugs.

"Thank heaven you're back!" Botan grabbed the dark angel in a tight embrace. Any other time she would have protested; however, she missed the hugs and love from these people.

"Yukina!" She grabbed the small demon in a tight embrace.

"Welcome back." Her voice was gentle as always.

"Thank God you came back! It was depressing around here." Kuwabara gave her a tight hug.

Cole smiled. This was going to be her life now: peace and love. "Cole when you're done eating, we need to gather everyone and talk," Koenma's voice chimed from behind her.

"Sure thing!" Cole smiled. She was really dreading this conversation but it was needed. She sat and ate. Keiko came in the kitchen and sat beside her.

"Cole?"

"Hm?"

"I want to know now." Keiko looked at her intently, "It's been eating at me."

Cole nodded and swallowed her food, "We're going to have a meeting soon and I'll tell everyone, ok?"

Keiko smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad you're back safe and sound."

"Me too."

Cole put her plate in the sink and walked into the living room to see everyone waiting. They all turned to look at her. She gave a goofy smile and sat under the window. "Let's do this."

Koenma cleared his throat. "Cole and I have talked and as of tomorrow she will be full time detective."

"Yeah buddy!" Yusuke yelled. Cole laughed.

"She will be on the team for as long as she wants." Koenma looked to Cole who nodded.

She took a deep breath and sat on her knees. "Well, many of you may have noticed the mark on my shoulder. This is a seal of some of my power. It will momentarily keep me from losing it. When we were fighting," she closed her eyes and swallowed, "some things happened and they thought it would be best if they sealed me up." She looked to her sister and smiled, "I can still kick ass though."

"This seal will not last forever so we will have to look into another option." Koenma sighed, "However we have nothing at the moment." He looked back at Cole they had talked earlier and figured that Yusuke and the others should know.

"Yusuke," Cole shifted slightly, "what if I told you that you had a sister."

He gave her a confused look, "I would be happy, I guess."

"What if I told you that sister died before she was born and was chosen to be an angel."

He swallowed. It all mad sense now. He had a connection with Cole that he had never felt before. He would do anything to protect her. Much like Hiei would Yukina. "I would tell her that I loved her and I knew something was up."

She smiled, "Good."

Kuwabara sighed, "So, who is she? Is she coming here?"

Cole dropped her head and sighed. This was hard enough as it is. "No you idiot. It's Cole!" Yusuke hit him over the head.

Everyone was in a sort of shock. Well, besides Cole, Cora, Yusuke, and Koenma. Hiei was still trying to process the information. "But that does explain a lot," Yusuke began, "I'm half demon and your pull didn't effect me. Plus I had this strange urge to protect you. But not in a friend way. It was deeper than that."

Cole nodded and leaned back against the wall. She was glad he took it like a pro. She was afraid that he would flip out. She stood and walked outside and whistled. The group had followed her and their eyes widened when they saw the black stallion running toward her. He came to a stop mere inches from her and rested his against her chest. She looked to the people on the porch and smiled. "A gift for our services." She stroked his broad neck and walked to his side. Cora came out with a green cotton zip up hoodie. She knew her sister had some things to think about. Cole put on the jacket and smiled and her horse, "Dante, say hi." The horse walked up to the steps and arched his neck. Yukina came down a few steps and reached her hand out. She had never seen a horse so close. He nuzzled his head, wanting the attention. Yukina giggled. He seemed gentle. Kuwabara stepped forward and reached his hand out. Dante's ears went back and he reared up.

"At least he can tell a smart person from a dummy," Yusuke teased.

Dante walked back to his master and knelt down. She threw her leg across him and he stood. "I'll be back. I need to think." She grabbed Dante's mane and he took off.

She found herself on the beach watching the seagulls. So much had happened in the past three months. She had seen war, bloodshed, and tears. She had killed thousands and it cost her. She closed her eyes and breathed in. The salty air stinging the back of her throat. Dante was running in and out pf the water playing with the giant waves. Cole reflected on the last six months of her life. She had become a new person and knew what she wanted in life. She couldn't be normal anywhere else but here. And here was where she wanted to be. With her friends and sister. She laid back into the sand and opened her eyes. The sky was clear and a vibrant blue. She sighed, she did know one thing, and it scared her to death and back again. It was love. The love she had grown to notice over the three months away. The love for one man she had never known before, Hiei. She had come to realize this when she lost it and they put the tattoo on her. She was so scared and wanted Hiei to be with her. She had remembered the way he was the first time she almost lost it. He had been her rock. She wanted that. She wanted his warm embrace and passionate kisses.

"I love you," she whispered to no one. The wind picked up and she shivered. She wouldn't tell him yet. A lot had happened today and she needed time to prepare herself. Dante trotted over and slung his head in excitement. She laughed, "Are you having fun?"

He reared up and slug his head again. She smiled and shook her head. "Well, let's get back before they send a search party."

He knelt down and she crawled on top of him. She grabbed his mane and he took off in a black blur. She smiled as the wind blew her hair. She knew she would be ok no matter what. Her family would take care of her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can! Later Days~**


	16. Just Realize

**Hey Everybody! You know the drill and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The girls had been back for a week or so and life felt normal again. Cole went out to work on the car with Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was in for fall break. Cora was inside helping Keiko and Yukina do some chores.

The car had been sanded and welded back together. It look like an entirely different car. She gave the boys a high five. "Now, tomorrow we'll do a base coat."

Yusuke stretched, "What color are we gonna paint it?"

Cole though for a moment, "I was thinking black with silver leaf chips in it."

"Sounds pretty bad ass."

Cole looked to her brother and smiled, "Yeah it's kinda how I roll."

He laughed and plopped an arm around her shoulder, "Well, let's go check on the women folk."

Kuwabara thought for a moment, "Cole is a woman."

Cole couldn't help but laugh, "Yes! Good job!"

They walked into the house to see Keiko laying on the couch. Yusuke walked over and knelt down. "You ok?"

She shook her head, "I just don't feel good today."

He leaned and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Why don't you go lay down for awhile? I'm sure we can manage."

She sat up and sighed. Cole felt something different about her and looked to her sister who was reading on the love seat. "Keiko, if you don't feel better tomorrow, one of us will go with you to the doctor."

Keiko nodded and walked to her bedroom. Yusuke sat on the couch and thought for a moment. "She's never like that."

Cora gave a soft smile, "I'll go with her to the doctor tomorrow and we'll get her checked out."

Cole sat down beside her brother and laid her head back. "So, where's Kurama? I see he's not attached to your hip."

Cora narrowed her eyes, "He and Hiei had to go to the Makai to take care of some things."

Cole smiled, "I love you sis."

Cora rolled her eyes, "I know."

Yusuke smiled at their teasing. It felt nice that he had a sister. Even if she was a dark angel. It turned out when his mother was pregnant with her she continued to drink and it killed the fetus. He was pretty mad but he had to admit, sometimes things do happen for a reason. "Speaking of which, I need to go talk to some people too." He stood and walked to the door, "I'll be back later if Keiko asks where I am."

Both girls nodded and watched as the door closed. Cora closed her book and looked at Cole. "So you think so too?"

Cole smiled, "Yeah. But she should get checked out anyways, just in case we're wrong."

"Well I'll take her in the morning."

Cole stood, "Well, I'm going to hop in the shower. After that do you wanna ride to the lake and play?"

"Sure."

Cole bounded up the stairs and jumped into the shower. She changed into a white cotton dress with spaghetti straps. She put on a pair of brown sandals and pulled her hair half way up messily, some strands falling. She grabbed her guitar and went downstairs to see her sister waiting. They walked outside and whistled for their horses. Cora put a bridle on hers, who's name was Clow. A few days ago Yukina had rode her. She loved it. Yusuke could ride Dante, well, he could until he pissed him off. Cole sat upon Dante, her dress contrasted against his black coat. she had put a bridle on him just to be safe.

They reached the lake when the sun was slowly sinking behind the trees. They walked out onto the dock and sat down on the edge. Cole lifted her dress up to her knees and put her feet in the water. She swung the guitar around and strung the strings. Cora sat beside her and smiled.

Cole looked to the sky and began to play.

_It started out as a feelingWhich then grew into a hopeWhich then turned into a quiet thoughtWhich then turned into a quiet wordAnd then that word grew louder and louder'Til it was a battle cryI'll come backWhen you call meNo need to say goodbye_

Cole smiled to her sister, unaware that two demons were watching them intently. This was the first time they had sung since they came back.._Just because everything's changingDoesn't mean it's neverBeen this way beforeAll you can do is try to knowWho your friends areAs you head off to the warPick a star on the dark horizonAnd follow the lightYou'll come backWhen it's overNo need to say good byeYou'll come backWhen it's overNo need to say good byeNow we're back to the beginningIt's just a feeling and no one knows yetBut just because they can't feel it too Doesn't mean that you have to forgetLet your memories grow stronger and stronger'Til they're before your eyesYou'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say good byeYou'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say good bye_

Cora smiled and laid back on the dock. "Sing the new one."

"The one we wrote?"

"Yeah."

Cole smiled and started playing.

_Take time to realize, _

_That your warmth is._

_ Crashing down on me_

_take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you_

_ I can't spell it out for you, _

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_ Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you _

_take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by.._

_ Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no its never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you _

_if you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_ 's not always the sameno _

_it's never the same if you don't feel it too _

_if you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way _

_it could be the same for you_

_ just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now_

_missed out on each other now_

Cora sat up and smiled, "It's pretty."

" Yeah but I like the one you wrote better."

"You wanna sing it?"

Cole nodded and Cora picked up her violin, she started play and Cole waited. When her time came she didn't play, only singing.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw wink, noI've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My god, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Singing straight, too cold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away, _

_All my secrets away_

"We need to record that and put your cello in there." Cora suggested.

"I know," she sighed. She was starting to have those thoughts again.

* * *

Hiei was turning to leave when Kurama stopped him. "What is your plan?"

Hiei looked confused. "I don't know what you are talking about fox."

"Hiei I know how you feel about her. I can read it in your eyes."

Hiei then looked away, "I don't know." He then flitted away leaving Kurama where he was standing. He sighed and turned his attention back to the girls.

Cora studied her sister closely. She was bothered by something. "What's the matter honey?"

Cole sighed and laid back on the dock, "A lot of things."

"You love him don't you?"

Her sister groaned in frustration, "I don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy."

Cora chuckled, "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She stood and grabbed her guitar. Cora followed and walked to the horses, who were waiting patiently. She hopped on Dante and started walking away towards the beach. "I'll be back later."

Cora sighed, "Be careful." She started back towards the temple to see Kurama walking towards her. She smiled, "Need a lift?"

He smiled and stroked Clow's neck. "If she doesn't mind." The white mare nuzzled him close to Cora and stood waiting. He swung himself up behind Cora and wrapped an arm around her. Clow moved forward back towards the temple.

"We need to do something about the situation." Cora leaned back against her mate.

"I know. But they are both hard headed people."

"But they are also lonely." Cora turned to look at him, "I want my sister to be happy."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. She was right, they were going to have to figure something out.

* * *

Cole rode Dante out onto the beach and looked at the full moon. She didn't know that Hiei was on the cliff watching her silently. Her dress popped out against the pale moonlight. Her hair fell in soft curls around her. Dante stood looking at the waves. It was a beautiful sight, almost haunting. Hiei swallowed and looked beck over the ocean. He knew his feelings but wasn't sure how to say it. He sighed in frustration.

Cole looked out into the ocean. "What am I going to do?" She said.

"You're going to give me a ride back."

She spun to see Hiei beside her. She smiled, "You scared me."

"Hn. Well, that's what you get when you don't pay attention."

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Dante laid his ears back, "Be nice." He huffed and she laughed. Hiei jumped on the black stallion and took Cole's guitar. He put the strap around his back and wrapped his arms around her. She turned the horse and started back. Hiei placed a gentle kiss on her neck and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go to the Makai for a few days."

Cole turned to look at him, "Oh. What for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

He rested his head on her shoulder, "Will I ever win?"

She chuckled, "Nope."

He smiled and tightened his grasp on her, "I'll be leaving in the morning."

"That's fine."

They reached the house and Hiei slid off of Dante. The large horse pushed him to the side and knelt down. Cole laughed and took off his bridle. "He gets jealous sometimes."

Hiei stroked his neck, "Obviously."

They walked inside to find the house quiet and dark. Hiei set her guitar down and followed her to the stairs. She was about to go into her room when he grabbed her. "Where do you think you are going?"

She turned to face him, "Bed."

"Not in there you're not." He pulled her into his room.

"Can I at least change clothes?"

He gave a devilish smirk and kissed her. "You won't be needing any."

She laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He kissed her deeply and ran his hands up her back, "I'm not going to mark you but that doesn't stop me from doing other things."

She laughed and kissed him. This was going to be a long night. Hiei smirked to himself, she had no idea.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Later Days~**


	17. Love the Way You Lie

**Ok folks...this is the last chapter for this story. :) NO WORRIES...I'm already on the sequel..Love the Way You Lie. You all know the drill so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews and support I hope you give the next story the same support like you did this one!**

* * *

Cole opened her eyes and looked beside her. Hiei was already gone. She blushed deeply when she remembered the events of last night. She wrapped the sheet around her and found her dress on the floor. She put it on and pulled her hair up and turned when the door opened. Hiei walked through with a towel slung over his shoulder. She gave him a soft smile and sat on his bed. He smirked and threw his towel on the floor.

"I thought you were leaving," she teased.

"I am. I took a shower first, is that ok?"

"I guess." He walked up to the bed and gently kissed her. He looked like he was restraining himself. "What's the matter?"

He glared, "You think it's funny?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I think it's nice. It's nice to be wanted."

He smiled and shook his head. She was too much. "Well, now you know you are." He walked to his side of the bed and grabbed his sword. Cole crawled silently across the bed and kissed his neck. He chuckled.

"Just hurry back," she said in his ear. She sat back as he turned to her.

"You are a tease."

She laughed, "You're just now noticing?"

He bent down and gave her another kiss. "I'll be back by nightfall."

She smiled as he walked to the door. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she would not say it. Not until he let her know for sure. She sighed and walked out of his room to feel the early morning silence of the temple. She went into her room to see a single flower on her bed with a note attached:

He won't keep you safe forever. We'll see you soon enough.

She swallowed and sat on the bed. It was the black market people who tried to take her earlier. They were coming back for round two. She had to tell the others. She locked her window and closed the curtains. 'When I get out of the shower I'll wake up Yusuke.'

She got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. She brushed out her hair and went downstairs to see Cora and Keiko fixing to walk out of the door.

"I'm heading with her to the doctors." Cora grabbed her dark green North Face jacket.

"Ok. You guys be careful." Cole put a vibe in her voice that her sister would pick up.

"We will." Cora responded. She knew something was up.

The girls walked out of the door and Yusuke walked in. "What's up?"

She turned to her brother and handed him the note and flower. He looked to her and sighed. She had worry filled eyes. Now that her power was limited she wasn't sure what would happen.

"So you found this on your bed?" She nodded. "Where were you?"

"I uh…well…I was uh-"

"With Hiei." He smiled, "You don't have to lie to me."

Her face turned red and she nodded. "I don't know what to do. You guys aren't safe with me here."

He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, "We'll figure this out."

She hugged him back and he went to call Koenma. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't get much sleep last night and now she was both stressed and tired. If her assumption was right about Keiko, she was going to have to leave. She would not put her in danger.

"Well, when everyone gets back, he is going to came here and help devise a plan." Yusuke sat down beside her, "He's contacting Kurama and Hiei now."

She nodded and sighed. What an awesome way to start off the day. A couple of hours later, Keiko and Cora came back. Cora sat down beside her sister and Yusuke. Keiko was pacing in front of them.

Cole looked at her sister, "So, I was right?"

Cora smiled, "Yup. You hit the nail on the head."

Yusuke looked both worried and confused. "Keiko?"

Keiko sighed and sat down, "I'm not going to beat around the bush here." She paused, "Yusuke, I'm pregnant."

Yusuke's jaw dropped. Cole and Cora smiled and high-fived. Keiko smiled softly. "No way," Yusuke was socked beyond words. Keiko knelt down before him. He pulled her close, "Well, let's jump off of this cliff and see where we land shall we?"

Keiko laughed, "Yeah."

He then looked to Cora and Cole, "You guys knew?"

"Well we sensed a change in her and it made sense. She was tired and nauseous. Put it all together and we figure you knocked her up." Cole explained.

"How far are you?" He asked, he was excited now.

"About seven weeks."

He let out a breath and leaned his head back. This was a lot to take in. he had never felt so happy in his life. Well, besides the day he married Keiko. He looked to his sister and smiled. "Well, if Cora won't give you a nephew, I will."

Cora threw a pillow and he dodged. Keiko laughed and sat in her husbands lap, "Now don't expect me to just sit around all day. The doctor says I should keep doing my daily activities, it's healthy."

He rolled his eyes. Of course she wouldn't just sit around. "Fine, but if it gets too tough on you, I don't care what the doctor said," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen, "We'll see."

He smirked, "Yeah, we will."

Cole looked to Yusuke, "There is no way I can stay here with her pregnant."

Yusuke nodded. He understood and didn't want his wife and child in danger. "We'll see what Koenma says."

A few moments later Hiei burst through the door followed by Kurama. Cole stood and Hiei walked up to her and took the note. She could tell he was pissed off. She looked to Kurama who sighed. He read it and gave it to Kurama. He looked at Cole with deadly eyes. She swallowed. He then grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Keiko stood when the two burst through the door. Hiei didn't even look at her, "Leave us."

Keiko nodded and exited the kitchen. Hiei turned to face her. She looked away from his gaze. Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "This is inexcusable."

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

_**Well, that's all right because I like the way it hurts,**_

"This puts everyone here in danger."

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_**That's all right because I love the way you lie,**_

_**I love the way you lie,**_

"I didn't know they would return now," tears ran down her face.

"Now the detective's wife is with child."

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

_**And right now there's a steel knife**_

_**In my windpipe**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**But I still fight**_

_**While I can fight**_

_**As long as the wrong feels right**_

_**It's like I'm in flight**_

_**High of a love**_

_**Drunk from the hate**_

_**It's like I'm huffing paint**_

_**And I love it the more that I suffer**_

_**I sufficate**_

Cole closed her eyes and cried. Hiei merely stood before her.

_**And right before im about to drown**_

_**She resuscitates me**_

_**She fucking hates me**_

_**And I love it**_

Cole strated to walk away when he grabbed her and slung her against the counters.

_**Wait**_

_**Where you going**_

_**I'm leaving you**_

_**No you ain't**_

_**Come back**_

_**We're running right back**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**It's so insane**_

_**Cause when it's going good**_

_**It's going great**_

"I'm not done talking to you." His voice was deep.

"Well, I'm done listening." She went move past him and he grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not." She sighed and leaned back against the counter. She could feel a bruise forming on her back. "Do you want some fool to come get you and take you? You should have been on guard. They were in this house."

_**I'm Superman**_

_**With the wind in his bag**_

_**She's Lois Lane**_

_**But when it's bad**_

_**It's awful**_

_**I feel so ashamed**_

_**I snap**_

_**Who's that dude**_

_**I don't even know his name**_

_**I laid hands on her**_

_**I'll never stoop so low again**_

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

Cole allowed tears to roam freely. Her blood was boiling.

"You put everyone in jeopardy because you were not aware," he scolded.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I like**_

_**The way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I loveThe way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

"You're right." She said defeated. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

_**You ever love somebodyso much**_

_**You can barely breathe**_

_**When you're with them**_

_**You meet**_

_**And neither one of you**_

_**Even know what hit 'em**_

_**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**_

_**Yeah them chills**_

_**Used to get 'em**_

_**Now you're getting fucking sick**_

_**Of looking at 'em**_

Hiei looked away and slammed his hand on the counter beside her. She didn't jump.

"Do you want you're sister and the detective to die?"

She looked at him with hurt filled eyes. He got in her face, "I asked you a question."

_**You swore you've never hit 'em**_

_**Never do nothing to hurt 'em**_

_**Now you're in each other's face**_

_**Spewing venom**_

_**And these words**_

_**When you spit 'em**_

_**You push**_

_**Pull each other's hair**_

_**Scratch, claw, bit 'emT**_

_**hrow 'em down**_

_**Pin 'em**_

_**So lost in the moments**_

_**When you're in 'em**_

_**It's the rage that took over**_

_**It controls you both**_

Before he knew what hit him Cole's hand connected with his face. She had smacked him, hard. He felt his lip bleed. She then got in his face, "Listen you son of a bitch. Why the fuck weren't you doin your job. That's right, you were to busy getting some. So let me tell you this: you better stay the fuck away from me. I don't care who you are or what you've done, you don't scare me."

_**So they say it's best**_

_**To go your separate ways**_

_**Guess that they don't know ya**_

_**Cause today**_

_**That was yesterday**_

_**Yesterday is over**_

_**It's a different day**_

_**Sound like broken records**_

_**Playin' over**_

_**But you promised her**_

_**Next time you'll show restraint**_

_**You don't get another chance**_

_**Life is no Nintendo game**_

_**But you lied again**_

_**Now you get to watch her leave**_

_**Out the window**_

_**Guess that's why they call it window pane**_

His eyes showed shock. She walked to where she was standing beside him. "You are dead to me so stay the fuck away."

She ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed a duffle bag. This was bull shit. He had no right to say those things.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I likeThe way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I love**_

_**The way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

She put some necessities in the bag and opened her window. She needed to get out of here as quick as possible. "Love you sis and bubba," she then jumped out of the window and took off.

Hiei was still in the kitchen mulling over what had just happened. He had lost his temper and look at what happened.

_**Now I know we said things**_

_**Did things**_

_**That we didn't mean**_

_**And we fall back**_

_**Into the same patterns**_

_**Same routine**_

_**But your temper's just as bad**_

_**As mine is**_

_**You're the same as me**_

_**But when it comes to love**_

_**You're just as blinded**_

___**Baby please come back**_

_**It wasn't you**_

_**Baby it was me**_

_**Maybe our relationship**_

_**Isn't as crazy as it seems**_

_**Maybe that's what happens**_

_**When a tornado meets a volcano**_

_**All I know is**_

_**I love you too much**_

_**To walk away though**_

_**Come inside**_

_**Pick up your bags off the sidewalk**_

_**Don't you hear sincerity**_

_**In my voice when I talk**_

_**Told you this is my fault**_

_**Look me in the eyeball**_

_**Next time I'm pissed**_

_**I'll aim my fistAt the dry wall**_

A few moments later Yusuke, Cora, and Kurama walked in to see Hiei cleaning blood off of his lip. Kurama swallowed.

"Where is my sister?" Cora's voice was full of venom.

"I told her the reality of the situation," he threw the napkin away, "I told her she put everyone here in danger."

Cora had moved first. She had him pinned against the wall. "What did you say?"

Kurama walked up behind his mate and took her arms. She let go of Hiei. Yusuke had a deadly look in his eyes. He would kill over his sister.

"I told her she should not have let her guard down. She could have got some one killed."

It was Yusuke's turn. He rammed Hiei into the stairs and pulled back his fist. "I am going to kill you."

"Yusuke," Keiko's hand laid on her husband's arm, "don't. it's not worth it."

Kurama was trying his best to restrain Cora. Hiei stood and she was in his face. "Who are you to say she let her guard down? What the hell were you doing? You're her guardian!"

"I did not choose to be."

She smacked him on the other side of his face, "You are so full of shit. You and your tough guy attitude. You're not fit to be anyone's guardian. _You_ are lucky _you_ didn't get _her_ killed if you want the reality of the situation." She then bounded upstairs to see if her sister was there. She came back down and her energy was flaring. Kurama swallowed. "She's gone."

Cora walked outside to cool off. Yusuke shook his head and slammed the kitchen door as he exited. Hiei looked to Kurama who swallowed, "Hiei, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

_**Next time**_

_**There will be no next time**_

_**I apologize**_

_**Even though I know it's lies**_

_**I'm tired of the games**_

_**I just want her back**_

_**I know I'm a liar**_

_**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**_

_**I'mma tie her to the bed**_

_**And set the house on fire **_

Kurama looked to his friend, "You have put her in such danger. Some one you love."

"I do not love her." Hiei spat.

"Don't lie to me." Kurama walked out of the door to call Koenma. This was a hot bag of mess.

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I likeThe way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there**_

_**And hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Because I love**_

_**The way you lie**_

Koenma came a while later and said he could not find Cole. Cora and Yusuke were furious beyond words. Cora sighed and sat down, "Cole will not be found if she doesn't want to." She looked to Hiei and glared, "And she won't for a while."

Yusuke sighed, "So what? We wait?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah. I hate to ask you to but I need you all to stay here. I'm closing off all portals in case she tries to go through one." He then stood and summoned a portal, "I promise I will contact you as soon as I come up with something."

Cora stood and bowed in respect, "Thank you Koenma."

Everyone was in their rooms for the night and were attempting to get some sleep. Hiei laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Her words kept haunting him.

'_You are dead to me…'_

He sighed and looked to where she should be, right beside him. He loved her, he knew that. 'No you don't you are dead to each other now.' He lied to himself to keep the pain he was feeling away…

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie…**_

_**

* * *

**_**O.o...Shit just went down...**_**  
**_


End file.
